Long lost son
by collegegirl2805
Summary: What if Jed and Abbey had another child, one they talked about rarely, because more than twenty-five years ago he went missing. What if twenty-five years later, they think they might have found him. What will happen? Will they have the happy reunion, both parent's have been waiting for? Who is this mysterious person, this other Bartlet?
1. Prequel

"Long lost son"- fanfiction

Disclaimer: I have a confession…wait for it...I don't own the west wing. I know it was a shock when I found out too

Summary: What if Jed and Abbey had another child, one they talked about rarely, because more than twenty-five years ago he went missing. What if twenty-five years later, they think they might have found him. What will happen? Will they have the happy reunion, both parent's have been waiting for? Who is this mysterious person, this other Bartlet?

Prequel- (just a little background)

"What a perfect day for a picnic," Jed Bartlet said, as he looked up at a clear blue sky and closed his eyes has he took in the warmth of the sun, "did you know—"

"No, Jed! We talked about this, if I hear a single interesting fact today…I swear to god and in front of our children, you will be sleeping on the couch," Abbey Bartlet had that look in her eyes that she only got when she meant business.

"Mommy if daddy sleeps on the couch, can I sleep in your room?" Lizzie asked, giving her mom her best pouting puppy dogface.

"Of course honey," Abbey replied with, what Jed believed to be, a sinister smile.

_Your wipped, Jed_, Jed remembered his brother saying. Yes, yes he clearly was. "Honey, I promise, my lips are sealed," he muttered with a forced smile; the couch was not good for his back.

"Daddy, why your lips sealed?" came a small voice from above his head. Jed reached up and pulled his small son who was sitting on his shoulders, Ben, into his arms.

"Daddy's just using a metaphor," he replied smiling, as he looked down at the boy in his arms.

"A medifo?" Ben asked looking confused. "What's that?" Jed smiled at his son. The kid was a man after his own heart. Most parents would get tired of the many questions, but not Jed. He loved how curious and smart his son was. Twenty minutes later, Abbey finally got tired of listening to the back and forth between Jed and her son.

"Honey, why don't you go play with you're sisters? Look at how much fun their having, and when you get back we'll have lunch all ready for you," Abbey smiled at the little boy, trying to hide the irritation she felt at having to listen to twenty minutes of babbling between her husband and son.

"But Mommy—"

"Honey, go on," she was secretly praying the little boy wouldn't cry, she hated when her children cried. For a second he looked like he was going to, at the very least, start pouting.

Then he asked, in the voice he only used when he wanted something, "can I have ice cream later?"

_Naturally, _both parents sighed, and then Abbey looked at her son, "sure honey, if you go play and are nice to your sisters, then you can have some ice cream." Ben beamed; he was almost never allowed ice cream, his mom was a doctor and was always very conscientious about what her children ate.

"Thank you Mommy!" the boy yelled, for a four year old he had one hell of a pair of lungs. He got up and sprinted over to where his sisters Ellie, who was five, and Lizzie, who was seven, were playing on the jungle gym.

For a while both parents sat and watched their children play, they listened to them laugh and watched them rum around like monkeys, _his monkeys, _Jed thought. It was one of those moments when Jed realized just how good is life was. He had a beautiful wife, and three beautiful children. He had a great job, as a member of the House of Representatives, and his family had everything they needed.

At that moment, he knew what would make his day complete; turning to his wife he gave her a loving kiss. Gazing into her eyes, he still felt the same passion he felt for her when they first met. She was the girl that made him realize he could never be the priest he used to want to be, she was his soul mate.

After a while of just sitting together, they slowly began to empty their picnic basket of its load, preparing for lunch. "I'll go get the kids," he said to her as he got up and began walking over to the jungle gym. He saw the girls playing on the swings, but couldn't find Ben anywhere.

After a couple of seconds, of letting his eyes roam over the jungle gym, in an attempt to find the boy, he felt his throat constrict and his heart beat a little faster, and then he was running.

He tried to tell himself he was overreacting, that Ben was there and just hiding, but something, maybe it was parental intuition, told him Ben wasn't hiding. Something told him he needed to run, to search for Ben, because there was something wrong.

He reached the girls, who had now stopped playing on the swings and were staring up at him. "What's wrong daddy?" Liz asked, even at seven years old Liz could sense her dad's hysteria.

"Elizabeth…" Jed took a lung full of air, "where's your brother?" Lizzie, now knew something was definitely wrong; her dad almost never used her full name.

"I…he said he wanted ice cream," Liz hesitated, knowing that her dad wouldn't be happy, "the man said he'd buy him some."

"Oh god," Jed thought he might throw up, "Elizabeth, please… tell me you didn't let Ben walk away with this man." Somewhere in Jed's panic addled mind, he knew it was wrong to blame his daughter, but at that moment he could barely bring himself to breath, let alone actually think rationally.

"I— he…he said," Elizabeth didn't know what to say and at the realization that she had done something wrong, she had started to cry.

"What—what's going on?" Came a voice from behind Jed; it was Abbey.

"He's gone," the words seemed to echo, gone, gone, gone… Jed could feel tears begin to trail down his face. He never cried, hadn't cried in years, but here he was sobbing; his little boy wasn't there. He couldn't even wrap his head around it. Fifteen minutes ago, he was standing before his parents begging for ice cream, and now he was nowhere to be seen.

Jed could see dawning realization hit Abbey, and she stepped backwards, as if she had received a physical blow, "what are you talking about?" Jed knew that Abbey had understood, but he could see she needed him to say it, to say the actual words.

"A man…he took Ben…said he would give Ben ice cream," Jed had never felt so tongue tied, as a politician he was known for his way with words, but now he couldn't think, he couldn't talk, he felt numb and frozen.

"What?" Abbey wailed and then she began running around the park yelling Ben's name. People were staring, seeing that something was obviously wrong. Someone called the police, the happy atmosphere of the park quickly became that of a crime scene. Parents grabbed their children, suddenly insecure, and departed. The police came, asking questions Jed didn't know the answers to. His wife had to be sedated, too overwhelmed; they said she was in shock. Jed clutched onto his remaining two children, who looked scared and confused. He had no comforting words for his children; he had no comforting words for himself.

The police said Ben had disappeared without a trace and the only witnesses to the abduction were two little girls. They searched, searched the park, searched the state, searched the country, but the fact was Ben was gone. Jed and Abbey searched for years, eventually the pain and sorrow they felt for their missing son ebbed. Soon they stopped talking about him, though the pain of loosing him never died, it became something bearable.


	2. Chapter 1

Long lost son

Disclaimer: I have a confession…wait for it...I don't own the west wing. I know it was a shock when I found out too

Chapter 1

"Sam, do you have you're picture?" Josh asked.

"You mean for the 'bonding exercise' thing?" Sam sighed shaking his head, "Josh, this might just be worse than the big block of cheese day."

"Come on Sam, I'm sure your picture isn't that bad. Come on let me see," Josh held out his hand expectantly.

"Josh…fine," Sam opened up his brief case and pulled out a photo, which he quickly handed to Josh.

"You know Sam, I think when Leo said baby picture he meant a picture of you when you were an actual baby…what are you…five years old in this picture?"

"Well, I don't have any baby pictures so it'll have to do," Sam said, unable to hide the irritation in his voice.

"Why don't you have any baby pictures?" Josh asked.

Sam sighed, great, time for twenty questions, "there was a fire when I was little and our house burned down. My parents lost almost everything, so no baby pictures. Five year old Sam is just going to have to cut it," Sam stated.

"Well, you know Leo, he hates when people ruin his little pet projects. Remember you're still on his list," Josh reminded Sam.

"Yes the list," Sam laughed, "oh well, fingers crossed, the house burned down excuse will appease Leo."

"Well if we don't want to piss off Leo we should probably get going," Sam nodded and taking his picture back from Josh, he grabbed his coat and briefcase before following Josh out the door and towards Leo's office.

"We're going to the residency," Leo called to Josh and Sam, as they entered his office.

"So the president is joining us," asked Sam, not looking thrilled at the prospect. He sighed, thinking about how he wasn't exactly fond of his childhood memories. In fact, he liked to try and block them out. While he loved his family, his dad was always, very much so, the authoritarian style parent, ruling with his temper and occasionally his fist. Sam knew tonight would be all about the regaling of happy innocent times, and he had a hard time remembering any.

"Yes Sam the president will be joining us, in fact, this was his idea," Sam wasn't all that surprised, but he was a little wary; the president's idea of a good time usually consistent of him telling them all interesting facts that, too be honest, Sam never found to interesting. He still remembered the one time the president kept him in the oval office for over three hours telling Sam all about national parks.

"Well shall we?" Josh asked.

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

Sam was actually having a good time, sure he wasn't exactly contributing to the conversation much with his own childhood, but Josh's stories were particularly funny.

"What about you Sam any funny childhood experiences?" CJ asked.

"Well…I used to be obsessed with ice cream. I used to hide it away to save for later and was always incredibly disappointed when I found the ice cream melted every time. I had some interesting hiding places though…the sneak eating of ice cream ended when my dad sat on one of the cartons I hid underneath a sofa cushion. To say he wasn't happy would be a huge understatement," Sam wasn't sure if he wanted to smile or frown at the memory.

"Interesting…" Josh said, "so are you going to show everyone your baby picture or what?"

"Well…" Sam, fished out the picture he had shown Josh earlier from his pocket and gave it to Leo. "I don't have any earlier pictures," Sam explained.

"Why not?" Jed was looking at Sam strangely, feeling uncomfortable, Sam fidgeted in his chair.

"Well, there was a fire in our old house when I was four or five, so they burned."

"Do you remember the fire?" The President asked staring at Sam fixedly now.

"Umm…no," Sam replied, confused by the question. He couldn't understand why the president was staring at him. Then he noticed that Leo was also staring at him now too.

"You're right Josiah," Leo said, looking back down at Sam's photo, "he looks a lot like him." Leo handed the president Sam's photo. Sam was completely lost, looking back and forth, at the two men, Sam looked like whom?

Josh also seemed to be confused, "sorry, but what are you two talking about?"

President Bartlet had gone a little pale after seeing Sam's picture, "I think I'll go to bed, I'm not feeling well. Thank you everyone for coming and I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow morning," with that the president almost ran out of the room.

"What… what just happened?" Sam asked Leo, who was now staring into space.

"It's nothing Sam. I think I'm going to go home too, it's been a long day," Leo took one more look at Sam before grabbing his coat and rushing off.

Sam looked to Toby, Josh, and CJ, who all looked dumb struck. "Okay, tell me you all didn't think that was strange?"

"Strange…Sam, I've never seen the president look that pale or move that fast," Josh stated.

"Sam did they give you back the photo, I'd like to take a look at it?" CJ asked.

"Umm…"Sam looked around, "no. I think the president took it with him, but I don't understand why they reacted like that. The way the president was looking at me, I don't know, something weird just happened."And Sam was completely unnerved, why on earth would an old picture of himself create such an odd reaction?

"Well it could be about…" Toby began, but then stopped himself.

"You don't mean…" Josh also didn't finish his thought.

"What are you two babbling about?" CJ asked.

"Ben," Sam stated, the story of President Bartlet's son came back to him. It had come up during the campaign a lot. "I remember the first lady saying we looked alike. I can't believe I didn't realize, I mean it's been twenty-five years, but the reminder must still hurt."

"You mean the president's son, his son who was kidnapped. Ohh," everyone was completely silent for a couple minutes. None of them could understand how the president felt. Loosing a child…

"Well, I'm going home," Sam stated, he felt uncomfortable and oddly guilty and all he wanted to do at that moment was go home and hope that tomorrow the whole incident would be forgotten.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own any tv show and definitely not creative enough to have written The West Wing

Chapter 2

Well the next day Sam went to work following his normal routine of fighting with Toby, helping CJ with his political know how, and being forced to listen to Josh's incessant banter. Sure, he still thought about last night in the back of his mind, but he had let other more important issues take over his attention.

It was four o'clock and the day was almost over when Sam realized something was wrong. He hadn't seen Leo or President Bartlet all day, and when he checked he found that the president wasn't in his office. When he asked Mrs. Landingham, she said he hadn't been in the office all day.

"Josh, have you seen the president today?" Sam asked his friend.

"No, not since last night…Sorry Sam I really need to take care of this," Josh waved a piece of paper in front of Sam, who nodded his understanding.

He walked back to his office, and started working once again on some inconsequential announcement that was supposed to be made tomorrow.

Ten minutes later, Sam was just finishing up when Ron, the head of secret service, walked into his office. Do say Ron's presence was unusual would be an understatement. Sam sat there staring at Ron for a second worried, he didn't like the look on Ron's face, or the two other secret service agents now standing outside his office door.

"Hi, Ron," Sam said, trying to act normally.

"Sam," Ron replied, in a short clipped tone.

"Uhh…how can I help you Ron?"

"Sam, I need you to come with us," Sam stated.

Sam's mouth fell open, in shock, this was most definitely not normal. "Excuse me?" He asked hoping he had heard Ron wrong.

"Come, Sam, you need to come with us," Ron repeated.

Sam wasn't sure what to do. He tried to think back, trying to find reasons the secret service might have for wanting him to come with them. "I swear Laurie, she might be a call girl, but we're just friends," Sam stated.

"Sam, this is not about that, but we'll talk later about…you're call girl friend. Sam get you're coat and let's go."

Sam, unsure of what else to do, did as Ron asked. He grabbed his coat and his briefcase and followed Ron out of his office. It was clear the other staffers in the west wing were equally confused and taken aback by the sight of Sam being taken away by the secret service. He could already hear the gossip flying, and inwardly groaned. Now all he needed was the press snapping pictures of him, as they got ready to write stories about Sam being taken to an unknown location by the secret service.

"Sam what's going on?" Josh called out.

"I honestly have no idea…I'll call you when I can," Sam was quickly escorted out of the west wing and into a government car, where he sat silently, with Ron beside him and the other two agents up front.

"Ron, where are we going?" Sam asked, his stomach was churning and to say he was worried about what was going on would be a huge understatement.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss it just yet Sam."

Sam blew out a frustrated breath and stared daggers at Ron, "Ron, you have to tell me what in god's name is going on here. At the very least tell me what I did wrong because frankly I'm at a loose. I haven't stolen any state secrets, haven't done anything illegal, and honestly this whole things is freaking out a little."

"You're not in trouble Sam," was Ron's only reply.

Sam huffed and muttered under his breath, "could have fooled me."

* * *

Five minutes later they were at their destination, "why are we at the GW hospital, Ron?"

"We're just going to do a few tests," Ron stated as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Why? Do you think I've been exposed to something? Is that what this is about?" Sam felt his panic start to rise. He felt fine, but maybe they knew something he didn't.

"No Sam, you're fine, we just need to run some tests."

"You know what Ron, I give up. Do whatever you want; clearly I don't have a choice. So let's get this over with," Sam was so frustrated, he wanted to scream, but instead he decided to sulk. Folding his arms over his chest, he was escorted by the agents to an examining room.

There waiting for him was a young women in her early thirties, she was pretty, with long blond hair and green eyes; Sam probably would have flirted if he wasn't too busy being pissed off.

"Hello," she greeted Sam and the other agents, "you must be Sam. I'm Dr. Osborne, do you mind taking a seat here," she indicated the exam table, Sam hated being examined, but did as she asked, placing his briefcase on the ground, and hopping onto the exam table.

"Okay, Sam, I'm going to take some blood samples, swops, and hair samples now. If you don't mind?" Sam stared at her.

He was so confused, "I…why?" Why would she need that from him?

"Sam, you said we could do this, remember? So lets get it done. The faster we get these samples the faster this whole situation gets resolved—"

"What situation?" Sam yelled. "I don't even know what you're talking about, god…fine, whatever," Sam ripped off his jacket and shirt and presented his arm to the doctor. "Just do whatever you want. Ron, if I don't get some answers soon…" Sam didn't know how to finish that sentence. He was in a room with three armed secret service agents, what exactly could he do?

The doctor took a pint of blood, swopped the insides of his mouth, and cut off a few strands of hair. When she was done she left and Sam looked at Ron expectantly, "so you got what you wanted, what now?"

"Now we wait for the results," Ron replied. "It should only take an hour, it's on a rush order."

"Great," Sam muttered sarcastically.

* * *

An hour later Sam thought he actually might die of boredom. He had rotated from reading some documents from his briefcase, staring of into space, and glaring across at the two secret service agents waiting in the exam room. Ron had left soon after the exam was completed, and Sam was surprised to find he actual missed the company.

Tom and Jerry, those were the nicknames Sam had given the two secret service agents in his room, refused to say one word to Sam.

When he heard the door open, Sam jumped to his feet and looked to see who had interrupted his solitude. He was more than a little surprised to find Leo staring back at him, "Leo, what the hell is going on here?" Sam asked, to upset to waste time with pleasantries.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's note: Finally getting to the good parts now, hope you guys enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own The West Wing or any of it's characters

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sam—" Leo was cut of by the sound of Sam's ringing phone. "Sam don't answer—"

Sam glared at Leo and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Sam…it's Katie," a voice sobbed from the other end of the line.

"Katie, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Sam asked his fourteen-year-old sister.

"No…" she wailed.

"Okay, Katie, just take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong."

"They took them…they just…k-kicked down the door and took them."

He didn't understand what Katie was talking about, "Katie, who was taken? Who kicked down the door? Where are you right now?"

"Mom and dad, the police just came and took them away. They said mom and dad were under arrest for kidnapping…" his sister wailed.

"What? Okay, Katie, I'm sure this is just some misunderstanding. You need to tell me where you are right now."

"I-I'm at the local police station."

"Okay Katie, I'm going to call Aunt Mary to come and get you. It's going to be okay. I'm going to sort this out, I promise. I'm going to go try and get some answers and phone Aunt Mary, make sure the police know she's going to come and get you. I love you and I'm going to take care of this, Katie."

"But I don't want to stay with Aunt Mary, I want to come stay with you," Katie sobbed.

Sam took a deep breath, "okay Katie, fine. I'll call Aunt Mary, she'll come and get you, you need to pack some clothes, enough for at least a couple weeks, just in case, and then Aunt Mary can take you to the airport. Okay?"

"Okay, Sammy, I…I love you. B-bye," and with that his sister hung up the phone. Sam sighed and hung his head.

"Leo, please, just tell me what's going on? Why are my parents in jail and why am I here right now? I need answer, right now Leo," Sam was almost in tears, not tears of sadness, but of frustration and anger. No one was telling him anything and his parents had just been arrested. He was pretty sure him being brought in, to be examined, and his parents being arrested were somehow connected.

Sam looked at Leo expectantly; it was at that moment he realized Leo had tears in his eyes. "Leo why do you look like you're about to cry?" Sam asked.

"Sam, why don't you sit down?" Leo asked. Sam took a seat in on of the hospital chairs and Leo took a seat in another. "Sam, do you remember what I told you about the president's son?"

Sam stared at Leo, "Umm, yes, of course. Why— Leo…" Sam got a sickening feeling, like he knew where this was going, but the idea…it was ridiculous. "Leo come on, you're not…you don't think I'm…his son," Sam spluttered out, it sounded even more ridiculous spoken out loud.

"Sam, just listen for a few minutes," Leo took a deep breath. "When the president fist told me of his suspicions it was during the campaign. Abbey had seen you and insisted you were him—"

"During the campaign… but that was a year ago…"

Leo continued, as if Sam hadn't interrupted, "I told him he was tired, that he and Abbey weren't thinking straight, that it was impossible. It had been over two decades, there was no way on earth… you weren't even the same age, and you were from California. He let it go… I think he understood how preposterous it sounded, but he insisted you were going to be on his staff. Abbey though, I don't think she ever let it go, she told the president she didn't care how crazy it sounded, she knew who you were.

Leo hadn't mentioned it to me again, until a couple of weeks ago. He said Abbey was adamant, and she wanted a DNA test done. So I came up with a compromise, I suggested we have a group bonding exercise and have everyone bring in baby pictures. God, I couldn't believe it, when I saw that picture Sam and when you said you didn't have any baby pictures—"

"There was a fire," Sam blurted out. "This, Leo you can't believe this—"

Again Leo ignored him, "When the president saw the picture, I thought he was going to pass out. At that moment, I knew he was certain, but I insisted before we did anything we needed proof; so we had Ron bring you in. I'm sorry we left you in the dark, but I had to know for sure before we did anything. Sam the tests, we ran three different types of DNA multiple times—"

"They're wrong…Leo this is ridiculous, this… the tests lied. I'd know…I'd know if I'd been kidnapped and you said so your self, it's impossible. Ben would have been younger…I'm from California…" Sam couldn't think, he could barely breathe.

"Sam, just calm down."

"Calm down, calm down! Are you kidding me Leo! You just told me I'm the president's long lost son! My parents have been arrest and my sister…god, what am I going to do about my sister. This…this isn't happening, this is just some messed up dream," Sam was up and passing around the room now, like a caged animal. He couldn't breath…couldn't breath. Then the world seemed to tilt, he felt himself falling... falling into blackness.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's note: things are really heating up now and there will definitely be some nice heart warming moments. Don't for get to comment

Disclaimer: I don't own anything West Wing related, not even Sam, who I am completely obsessed with

Chapter 4

President Bartlet's POV

"What happened?" The President asked his Chief of Staff.

"Mr. President, he had a panic attack," replied Leo.

"A panic attack?"

"Well, yes. I imagine, being told you're the long lost son of the President of the United States and that the people who raised you kidnapped you, would be enough to cause a panic attack," Leo stated, in his usual calm tone.

"Leo…I don't know what to do. It…it was one thing to imagine the possibility, but now… This isn't how I thought it would be…to be honest after twenty-five years, I had given up hope, but part of me thought that when I got my son back it would be…I don't know. What do I say to him?"

"Sir, I think you have to understand that Sam isn't Ben, but he is still your son. Just be honest with him and don't force to much onto him at once…okay?"

"Okay, you're right, Leo."

"Mr. President, there are a few issues I need to discuss with you before you go in to see Sam."

"Okay, Leo, I'm listening."

"First, we need to decide how we are going to tell the press. Unfortunately, we didn't handle this as well as we could have and I've been told that the press is already asking questions about Sam and why he was escorted out of the white house by secret service agents this afternoon. We also have to tell the staff, they need to know what's going on. Finally, we need to talk about Sam's family—"

"Leo, those…those people are not his family, they abduct—"

"Mr. President with all due respect, in Sam's eyes they are his family, but I wasn't talking about the parents, I was referring to his sister. His sister is fourteen years old and as of a few hours ago no longer has parents to take care of her. She called Sam just before he fainted, and I got the impression he wanted her here," Leo said.

"Okay, Leo, then let's get her here."

"I already have people on it. They've book her a plane ticket for tomorrow morning."

"Good. As for telling everyone, I think we need to speak to Sam. The way we handled everything today, you're right we could have handled the situation better. It was wrong to keep Sam in the dark; we'll see how he wants to handle this. Honestly we both know this is going to be a media nightmare."

"Have you told you're family yet Mr. President?"

"Abbey knows, obviously, but we haven't told the girls yet. The secret service is bringing them to the white house now; Abbey's going to meet them." The President ran his hands through his hair. "Well, I think it's time I talk to Sam."

"Yes Mr. President," replied Leo.

* * *

Sam's POV

When Sam opened his eyes he was quick to realize he wasn't home, it took a couple of seconds, but then he remembered everything that had happened that day, "shit," he whispered to himself, so it wasn't all some weird nightmare. He sat up and surveyed the room he was in. He was in a hospital room, had he passed out? That was just great.

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed the door to his room begin to open, and standing he found himself face to face with The President. Well this wasn't going to be awkward at all. Sam wasn't even sure what he was supposed to call the man anymore. "Hello, Sam," greeted the president.

"Hello, Mr.—"

"Sam, why don't you just call me Jed from now on."

"Alright…Jed," Sam said, trying it out.

"It's been one hell of a day, Sam."

"Yes, Mr.— I mean Jed, you could say that."

"Sam, I'm sorry for the way we handled everything today. We didn't tell you what was going on and that was wrong. I'd like to explain, if that's alright with you."

"Leo…he already told me…you're my…dad, I guess. I'm sorry, it's…I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around everything…"

"I know Leo talked to you Sam, but well…I'd like to explain a few things to you. First, Sam I understand that you can't be the little boy Abbey and I lost twenty-five years ago," Sam nodded. "But you are our son, and that means things aren't just going to go back to normal. We want to be involved in you're life. I'm sure the girls are going to want to have a relationship with you."

Sam nodded, "I can do that."

"Abbey might be a little overbearing for a while, Sam."

Sam looked a little worried, "Umm…okay."

"We're also going to have to tell everyone else."

"What…what do you mean?" Sam asked.

"You're the long lost abducted son of The President of the United States. We can't keep this from the press," The President stated.

Sam looked back at The President in horror, understanding what he was trying to say. "God, this is going to be a nightmare. They're going to eat me alive aren't they? This is going to be bigger than the Lindberg kidnapping. Can't...can't we wait a while. Isn't there any way…Jed I don't think I can handle that," Sam was finding it hard to breath again and he slumped down in on of the hospital chairs trying to steady his breathing.

"Sam, just calm down. We're going to figure this out."

"Figure this out?" Sam repeated, questioningly. "Jed, let's see if I've got this right. My parent's aren't my parents, but criminals who abducted me. My boss, who is also The President of the United States, is my father. My sister, god my sister, just lost both of her parents, who are probably going to jail. And soon I'm going to have to face the beast, that is the media, who spent a whole week talking about you falling of you're bike a few weeks ago… and who could be talking about this for a good year or two," Sam let out a breath.

"Do you feel a little better now?" Bartlet asked smiling.

"Yeah, sorry. Okay, now that I'm done with my little pity party, what's the plan?"

"Well, I thought you might want to get out of here," Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I've never liked hospital's, but I meant what's next?"

"Well, we haven't told the girls what's going on yet. Abbey and I thought you might want to tell them with us."

Sam looked a little worried, "Okay, let's do it." Sam jumped to his feet.

"Sam…" The President looked awkward.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind…can I just hold you?"

Sam looked a back at President Bartlet surprised, "Umm… yeah sure." To be honest, Sam was a little uncomfortable, but he understood, he knew this must be hard for the president. Sam couldn't imagine what it must be like to loose a child, but he had seen the pain in The President's eyes the night before when he had looked at Sam's childhood photo. If the president wanted a hug, Sam would give him one. For a few minutes the two stood, in the middle of an exam room at GW hospital, with The President holding on tight to the son he thought he had lost, but who had now been found.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's note: Hope you enjoy, remember comments are always appreciated

Disclaimer: I don't own West Wing or any of its characters

Chapter 5

Sam's POV

"Sam are you ready?" The President asked, looking over at Sam, who was standing next to him in front of the door that led to the White House residency.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess. So, just so I know, on a scale of one to ten, how overbearing is Abbey going to be exactly?"

"Honestly, I'd say she's going to be a ten," President Bartlet responded with a small smile.

Sam took a deep breath, "well then, what are we waiting for?"

"That's the spirit," President Bartlet said, and nodded to the secret service agent by the residency's door, who the allowed them through.

The second Abbey saw Sam walk through the door she began to cry, and then she walked straight up to Sam and engulfed him in a tight hug, "I knew it," she sobbed as she clutched onto Sam, as if for dear life.

Sam looked over to The President, giving him a look that screamed, 'help me,' but the president just shrugged and smiled. When it came to his wife, Jed wasn't getting in her way.

"Mom, I know you like Sam, but if you don't let go of him soon, you'll suffocate him," Zoey stated, from behind her mother, but her mother still didn't let go. Sam was, in fact, having trouble breathing, and had to make an effort not to try and pry himself away from her. He knew she needed this.

"Umm…hi Zoey," Sam greeted the Bartlet's youngest daughter.

Zoey's POV

"Hi Sam…um…mom you need to let go of Sam," Zoey demanded, she was now staring at her mom with a confused look on her face. Zoey knew her mom loved Sam, but jeez, her mother never acted this way. "Sam?"

"Yeah Zoey?"

"Do you know what's wrong with my mom?" It was at this point Abbey Bartlet finally released Sam from her embrace, though she continued to clutch at his arm. "Mom you're crying," Zoey said, her eyes open wide in shock. "Okay, I want to know what's going on right now," Zoey demanded.

"Why don't you go get you're sisters and then I'll explain everything to you," President Bartlet said. Zoey looked like she was about to argue, but seemed to think better of it.

Taking one last look at her mother, who seemed to be clutching onto Sam's arm for dear life, Zoey left in search of her sisters. When she found them both talking together in the kitchen, she sighed, "hey guys, umm…I think mom and dad are going to tell us what's going on now."

"Finally," muttered Ellie, "do you have any idea what this is about Zoey?"

"I…I don't know, but for some reason Sam Seaborn is here and mom is crying and she wont let go of him. When I left the room she was still clutching on to his arm."

Both of Zoey's sisters stared at her in confusion and concern, "well let's go and get some answers than. I'm tired of not knowing what's going on and I want to know why the secret service all but dragged us here. Shall we?" Ellie asked.

The other girls nodded and together they made their way back to their parents and Sam, who they found sitting in the living room, with Abbey still clutching onto Sam, who was looking like he wanted to be almost anywhere else.

"Mom, Dad, I think it's time you tell us what the hell is going on," demanded Liz.

"Girls, why don't you take a seat?" Jed asked.

All three girls sat down on the couch opposite their parents and Sam. "Okay, now for the love of god, just tell us already," piped up.

"Sam, do you want to?" asked The President.

Sam hesitated, but nodded, "okay. Hi girls, it's nice to see you again—"

"Sam if you don't tell me what's going on right now I'll—"

"Wow, okay, right to the point then…I…Jed maybe you should just tell them," Sam looked to The President for help.

"Girls, do you remember you're mother talking about how much Sam looks like Ben?"

"Ben…this is about Ben?" asked Ellie, as the color drained from her face. "I don't understand what are you trying to say." Sam looked away from the girls unable to meet their eyes.

"You're mother and I, we couldn't let the resemblance go. He had the same eyes, the same hair color, the same face, and the same mark on his wrist as Ben. We decided we needed to know so we brought him in for DNA testing."

"You what?" Zoey asked, shocked.

"Don't tell me… are you trying to say Sam is…is Ben," Liz asked now staring at Sam, who still couldn't look at the girls.

"The tests came back positive," stated The President, in confirmation.

"You're Ben?" Liz asked, who now had tears in her eyes, and before she knew what she was doing, she had Sam wrapped up in a tight hug. "You're not dead," she sobbed. A second later, Ellie and Zoey also joined the embrace, and Sam was beginning to understand what living in a house full of girls might have been like.

Sam's POV

"Can't breathe," Sam breathed out, eventually the girls let go off Sam, but now they all had tears in their eyes, and Sam was looking a little shell shocked.

"Sam, you've got four sisters now, you better get used to the hugging," The President stated.

"Wait, I have a couple questions though," Liz said, as she sat back down on the couch and continued to stare at Sam.

"Okay, we'll try and answer them," President Bartlet replied.

"Okay, who took Ben… or Sam? How did you end up in California? Do you remember anything?"

"Umm…" Sam took a deep breath, "I think they believe it was my par—sorry, I don't really know what to call them. I think we originally lived in New York or at least they did and that they moved to California. As for memory, I used to have imaginary sisters when I was younger, but my par— sorry, they, got angry so…"

"But I thought Ben was like twenty something and Sam's like in his thirties isn't he?"

Sam looked back at Zoey surprised, "twenty something?"

"Yes, I suppose they changed you're birthday. It makes sense, Ben…you…were always big for you're age, they probably—"

"How old am I? God, I don't even know, how old I am?" Sam looked confused and uncomfortable, and like he was ready to hit something.

"Sam it's okay," The President soothed. "I guess you're twenty-eight now, right honey?" He asked Abbey.

"Twenty-eight years ten months and eighteen days," Abbey replied, as she wiped away tears from her eyes.

Sam frowned, "So, I'm eighteen months younger than I thought I was. That…well—"

"That's kind of cool, that means you skipped two grades in school," Zoey said, trying to look on the positive side.

Sam smiled, "I guess that's true. God, this is…this is a lot to take in. Twenty- eight, god…"

"Yeah you were the baby before Zoey," Ellie said with a smile, "which means as you're older siblings we have to take care of you," she added with a mischievous grin. "You know, we've got to find you a girlfriend."

"Yeah, someone nice, who isn't a call-girl—" stated Zoey.

"Zoey!" Sam looked mortified.

"A what?" asked Mrs. Bartlet.

"Yup, Sam accidentally slept with a call-girl," Zoey stated with a huge grin.

"She…I…it wasn't like that," Sam spluttered.

"How do you accidentally sleep with a call-girl?" asked Ellie smiling.

"Sam, we'll talk about that later," stated The President, who didn't look too happy. Sam's face was beet red, as he nodded in understanding, "but right now, we have to go talk to the staff."

"Thank god…I mean…" Sam tried to stand up, but found Abbey was still clutching on to his arm. "Abbey?" Sam asked.

"Abbey you need to let go now," demanded Jeb.

"I… I don't want…" Abbey looked about ready to start crying again.

"Abbey, I'll bring him right back, we're just going to the west wing."

"You'll watch him?" Abbey asked. Sam looked appalled by the idea. He felt like mentioning he was a thirty…well a twenty-eight year old man, but held his tongue.

"Yes Abbey I'll watch him," Abbey still didn't let go of Sam's arm. She was holding onto him as if she was worried if she let go he might disappear.

Sam bent down beside his wife, "Abbey, he isn't going anywhere. I promise, give us a couple hours, and if we're not back, you can come get him yourself, okay?" Sam's face turned scarlet, she would 'come get him?' The visual image of Abbey Bartlet coming into the west wing to collect him was an embarrassing image to say the least.

"O-okay," slowly Abbey released Sam's arm, and he found himself taking it back grateful for the renewed circulation in his arm, "but right back," she whispered to the president.

"Thant's right, isn't it Sam?"

"Yes, Mr.—sorry, Jed," god it felt weird calling The President by his first name.

"O-okay…I'll wait," Abbey sighed, her eyes still glassy with unshed tears.

"Okay, girls, watch you're mother," the girls all nodded and Sam and The President stood to leave.

Before they could get to the residencies door, however, all three girls stopped Sam to give him a hug. When they finally closed the door behind them, Sam exhaled with a sigh of relief.

The President laughed, "You better get used to it Sammy."

Sam looked back at The President in shock, "three of them. Three, and I thought one was bad."

The President laughed and clapped Sam on the back. "Sam you haven't seen anything yet…now about that call-girl…"


	7. Chapter 6

Author's note: the chapters are flying out, hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever own The West Wing

Chapter 6

"Jed, for the last time I didn't pay her to sleep with me," Sam all but yelled.

"But she's a call-girl, Sam—"

"Sam you told him," came a voice from the oval office doorway; it was Josh.

Sam blushed, "no, Zoey did."

"Mr. President, I can explain. Sam…wasn't in his right mind…were you Sam? And he didn't know what he was doing—"

"Josh it's alright. Why don't you sit down?" The President said calmly.

"Its…did you just say it's alright that Sam slept with a call-girl?" Josh asked with a look of incredulity.

"Well, no if it gets out it'll be a problem. Sam no more sleeping with call-girls, okay?"

"Yes, Mr.—"

"Sam if you call me Mr. President one more time…"

"You told the president?" asked a voice from the oval office doorway, Sam sighed audibly.

"God…no! Zoey told him, and for the last time it wasn't like that." Both Toby and CJ had now joined them.

"Mr. President…I'm sure Sam is very sorry, aren't you Sam?"

"CJ, Toby, it's alright. Sam you won't do it again right?"

"No, Mr. President," Sam confirmed.

"Sam!"

"No, Jed," Sam said.

"Jed? Since when did Sam start calling The President by his first name? Is this some new office policy I didn't know about?" asked Josh.

Sam was beginning to get irritated and he knew what was coming. They now had to tell everyone what was going on and he wasn't looking forward to it. Sam rubbed his face and gave The President a look he hoped President Bartlet understood to mean, 'just tell them.'

"Why don't you all take a seat?" the president asked of everyone in the room.

"Sir, does this have something to do with why Sam was escorted out of The White House this afternoon by secret service agents because the press has been asking questions about it all afternoon?" CJ stated. She wanted to add that she had been asking questions, as well.

"Yes CJ, take a seat," everyone sat down, at the proceeded to look back and forth from The President to Sam and back again.

"So…what's going on?" Asked Toby.

"I'm The President's son," Sam blurted out, unable to take the uncomfortable atmosphere any longer.

"What?" Toby, CJ, and Josh asked all at once.

"Sam that's…that's not possible," stuttered out Josh.

"You mean you're…you're Ben?" CJ asked.

"Umm…pretty much. Sorry that probably wasn't the right way to tell you all," Sam looked abashed.

"No Sam, probably not," President Bartlet agreed. "Abbey and I have suspected it for a long time. It's one of the reasons I insisted Sam be on The White House staff, not that you're writing didn't speak for itself Sam. Abbey was getting desperate, she needed to know, so Leo decided we should ask you all for baby pictures. When I saw Sam's photo, well I knew he was Ben. Leo insisted we do a DNA test to confirm. I'm sorry we probably shouldn't have made such a big spectacle of it this afternoon, but Abbey was…she needed to know. The DNA confirmed it, there is a 99.5% certainty that Sam is our son." When President Bartlet finished speaking everyone had there mouths open.

It was CJ, who finally spoke, "Mr. President, I think we need to put aside our own feelings on this and start talking about how we're going to handle this. We're going to need to tell the press."

"CJ?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Sam?"

"This is going to be a publicity nightmare isn't it?" he asked, knowing the answer before he asked the question.

"Sam, I'm not going to lie to you, this is going to be big news."

"What about security?" Josh asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Come on, Sam. I know you're not going to want to hear this, but you're going to need security now."

Sam looked pale, "I…you mean secret service. No, I don't, I have the right do deny secret service protection. I'll up my security at home…I'll stay in for a while. I don't want—"

"Are you out of you're mind?" The President yelled at Sam, who looked taken aback. "Of course, you'll have security! Stay at home?" The President was red in the face, and looked about ready to keel over. "For Christ sake Sam, deny secret service protection, over my dead body! How could you even think about doing something so stupid? It isn't even up for debate!" Sam looked down at his feet, unable to meet The President's eyes. The President took a calming breath, "Sam, I've spoken to Ron, and he's going to come up with a security plan. For now though, he and Abbey agree it's best you stay in the residency for a while—"

"What? Mr.—Jed, you can't just. I'm thirty—I mean twenty-eight years old. I don't want—"

"Sam…you're lucky Abbey hasn't handcuffed you to her. This wont be permanent, just until the publicity dies down a little bit."

"What about my sister?" Sam asked, quietly.

"She'll stay in the residence too," Jed responded immediately.

"Do I have a choice?" Sam asked.

"No," everyone said at once.

"Fine, but…that's only for once we've told the press right?"

"Well, yes, but—" Jed started.

"When are you going to tell them?"

"I think we need to tell them as soon as possible," CJ said. "We don't want to make it look like we're hiding anything. I think we should prepare a statement for tomorrow."

"Fine, then tonight I want to go out," Sam stated, he wanted one last night out before his life turned into a circus show.

"Sam, I don't think—"

"Jed, I need one more night of normality. I just want to go out for a couple of drinks, we were going to take Charlie out anyway—"

"Sam—"

"Come on, I'm not a prisoner. You are all welcome to come, we'll go out to Georgetown, have a few drinks and be back in a few hours."

"Fine, but the secret service will be outside," President Bartlet's tone left no room for any argument.

"Fine," Sam huffed. 'Tonight,' Sam thought to himself, 'I am definitely getting drunk.'


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own The West Wing

Chapter 7

"God a need a drink," Sam said as soon as they all sat down. CJ, Charlie, Josh, Mallory, and Zoey had all decided to join him on his last night of freedom.

"Sam, come on—"

"You don't think I should drink. All in one day, I found out my parents aren't my parents, my boss is my dad, the press is going to eat me alive because my story is something out of a soup opera, and now my sister, who has the angst teen act down pat is coming in on a plane tomorrow, and I'm going to have to tell her—"

"Really Sam, look on the bright side," Zoey said, with a smile.

"And… what would that be?"

"You have one really awesome new sister," she laughed. "And the secret service aren't that bad, usually I don't even know they're there."

"Fine, you're right, but I still want a drink," Sam said, as he relaxed a little.

"So Sam you're special friend isn't coming tonight?" Mallory asked.

"By my special friend you mean…"

"The call-girl," Zoey piped up. "Sorry, Mallory, we can't use that against Sam anymore, as of this afternoon, I think everyone in the White House knows about her."

"Yup, thanks for that Zoey. You told you about her any way."

"That would be me," Mallory said with a smile.

"Well then, thank you Mallory. You and Zoey will be happy to know that the president wasn't happy about that."

"Neither was mom by the way," Zoey said with a smile. "She kept muttering about finding you a nice girl after you left—"

"I've got one Samuel Adams—"

"Ahh, thank you god," Sam said to the waitress and took a long sip of beer, "I definitely needed that," he muttered.

"And one Johnnie Walker…"

"Over here," Josh smiled at the waitress taking his drink.

"She didn't bring me my grasshopper," CJ frowned.

"Maybe, she just felt really stupid ordering it," Josh quipped.

"The Grasshopper is a perfectly respectable—"

"I'll get it," Zoey said, cutting CJ off.

"That's okay I'll get it," sighed CJ.

"No it's okay, I want to see them make it," Zoey said with a smile. "Can you hold these," Zoey placed a few items on the table.

"What are they?" Josh asked.

"Just my lip stick and my panic button. They ruin the line of my outfit," and with that she was walking over to the bar.

"Panic button?" Sam asked.

"Of you don't want to know, I've seen it in action." Mallory said.

"The President is a very protective father," CJ stated.

"Great," Sam sighed. "Come on, what a panic button?"

"It's pretty much what it sounds like. If you're in trouble you push the button, and the secret service basically come bursting in. I'm surprised The President didn't give you won Sam." Everyone had filled Mallory and Charlie in on Sam's big discovery.

"Yeah, well, this is supposed to be my farewell to normalcy, so—"

"Well, actually," Josh reached into his pocket and produced a device that looked identical to the one on the table. "I was supposed to give you this," Josh said with a smile, "I thought I'd give it to you after you're pity party, but—"

"So you do have one then, Sam," Mallory said.

"Great, just—" before Sam could finish his thought, he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

Zoey's POV

Zoey had been standing at the bar, waiting for the bartender to make CJ's grasshopper when some guy, who looked right of the bat, like a total jerk, and his friends came sidling up to her. 'Please don't recognize me, please don't recognize me,' Zoe prayed. "Hey," said the guy that looked like the biggest looser, she guessed he was probably the leader.

"Hi," Zoey replied, looked around at all three of the men around her.

"Hi…what's you're name?" The guy asked.

"You're kidding right?" Zoey asked.

"Hey he's just asking for you're name," one of the other guys quipped.

"I'm—"

"No let me guess," the man guys said.

"Sure," Zoey said, perfectly willing to watch them flounder, until she could get CJ's drink and the get back to the table as quickly as possible.

Sam's POV

Sam had noticed from the table that a couple guys were surrounding Zoey, he felt his need to protect Zoey rise up, and found himself excusing himself from the table and walking up to Zoey, "is there a problem here Zoey?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Zoey? You just said you're name was Cassandra," one of the idiots said.

"Come on Zoey, let's go back to the table," Sam reached out to grab Zoey's hand, but the three men around her seemed to close up ranks. He just wanted to hit one of them, but held himself back. He was a speechwriter, not a fist fighter.

"And who do you think you are. We're just trying to by her a drink."

"Well, I'm her brother and she's nineteen years old, so…let's go Zoey."

"Ohh…big brother, is it? Looks more like little brother."

"What? Listen you don't know who this is, I'm just trying to help you guys out."

"Help us out…help us out," it was then that the bigger one of the bunch, raised his fist and slammed it into Sam's face. 'Wow,' he thought to himself, 'my day is just getting better and better.' Sam felt a little dizzy and he could taste blood in his mouth. He touched his hand to his mouth and look down at it. He was definitely bleeding. Before he even saw it coming another fist, hit into his stomach, and then another. Shaking his head, he looked back up at the men before him, but before he could do anything, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, how's everybody doing?" asked Josh, even though he knew the answer; he could see a blood on Sam's hand and he had watched the three assholes take a couple hits at him.

"Great another one, and who are you?" asked the big guy.

"Excuse me?" Josh asked.

"Hey, I recognize that guy," one of the three stooges said pointing to Josh, "and she look's familiar too," he said pointing to Zoey.

"Yeah, you guys don't realize it, but you're having a pretty bad night," Josh stated, smiling.

"Josh?" Sam asked questioningly. "Oh tell me you didn't."

"We're having a pretty bad night? Ah really, and whose going to give it to us, uh?" The big guy asked.

The front door banged open and in walked he secret service with their suits and glasses, "federal agents, federal agents," they shouted out.

"Josh tell me you didn't press the button," before Sam could say anything else one of the agents had him by the arm and both he and Zoey were propelled forward towards the door. 'So much for a nice normal night,' Sam thought as he took on last look back at his friends, and the other agents who were now cuffing the three thugs. 'Jed is going to be mad,' Sam thought to himself.


	9. Chapter 8

Author's note: So I've officially written over ten thousand words for this story in a few days. I know you're all impressed. Thanks to all my readers :)

Disclaimer: I don't own The West Wing and more importantly I don't own Sam, but that doesn't stop me from being completely obsessed with him

Chapter 8

"Are you okay?" Zoey asked Sam as soon as they god into the car.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sam you're bleeding!" Zoey gasped, noticing the blood on Sam's hand.

"It's fine. I promise, I think I just bit my tongue," he reassured.

"Mr. Seaborn, you're hurt?" one of the secret service agents asked.

"Yeah, they hit—" Zoey began.

"No, I'm fine. It's okay."

"No it isn't they hit you," Zoey repeated.

"Zoey, really just—"

"Mr. Seaborn, we're taking you do the hospital," announced the secret service agent.

"What? You've got to be kidding me. I'm fine, it's not a big deal—"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Seaborn, it's procedure."

"God, this is like the day that never ends. Zoey, honestly, just tell me…this isn't going to end well for me is it?" Sam asked, his new little sister.

"Sorry, Sam, this is all my fault…"

"That bad, huh?"

"My mom is going to freak out, she was mad at dad for letting you leave, now she's going to kill me. And dad…" Zoey started crying.

"Zoey, this isn't your fault, and honestly, the secret service are overreacting right now."

"Sam you're mouth is bleeding and you're wheezing. My parents are going to kill me!"

"Zoey, stop it. Just calm down, let's just calm—"

"We're here," the car came to a stand still and before Sam could try to comfort his sister more he was ushered out of the car and back into the GW hospital by three secret service agents. Two visits in one day, he hoped they didn't get the impression he was enjoying his time there.

"Mr. Seaborn, we meet again," Dr. Osborne said with a smile.

"Yes, I just couldn't get enough of you," Sam said, with a smile. At least, there was one good thing about this hospital.

"Sam, can I come with you? I don't want to wait in the waiting room," Zoey said, giving him a pouting look.

Sam looked to the doctor, "do you mind? They're making a big deal out of nothing anyway."

"Sure, she can come? What's your name honey?"

"Zoey, he's my brother. It's my fault," she told the doctor.

"Oh, did you punch him?" asked the doctor. The question made Sam smile.

"No, but—"

"Zoey, for the last time, this isn't your fault. We should have never let you come into a bar in the first place. So really, if you look at it that way, it's my fault."

"Um…no. I think it's the fault of who ever decided to punch you," the doctor said.

"Yeah, there were three of them. I think I could have taken them," Zoey laughed.

"Sam they were like a foot taller than you."

"You know Zoey, as my new found sister, it is important you know the sister code, which states you must always agree with your brother, especially when he is talking about himself in relation to his masculinity."

"Yeah, Sam your so masculine," Zoey laughed.

"I think your just going to have to study the codes, you clearly haven't even bothered to read them."

"Okay you two, let's get Sam into an exam room, before the people in the waiting room decide to start snapping pictures of the two of you."

"Yes, I suspect they probably want to have a reminder of how close they came to someone as hot as I am," Sam said, jokingly. "And of course, Zoey is very pretty too."

"Okay, okay…let's go Mr. Comedic," Dr. Osborne led Zoey and Sam into an exam room.

"I should warn you, Abbey is probably on her way. Personally I'm hoping the secret service don't let her come, but I thought I should forewarn you," Sam said, though he said it as a joke, he was pretty serious.

"Yeah, I don't think the secret service will be able to stop her. We're close friends, so I know her pretty well…Why don't we take a look at you and pray she's not to angry when she shows up?" The doctor asked.

"Sounds good to me," Sam said, wheezing a little. Sam allowed the doctor to look at his face first.

"I think you're going to need a few stitches on you're lip," the doctor stated.

"Do you think it'll leave a scar because I can't decide whether or not I want one. On the one hand, it could make me look very macho, don't you agree little sister?" Sam asked Zoey.

"Of course… very macho Sam," Zoey said, giggling.

"See she's learning the sister code already," Sam smiled, "but if there is a scar, I'm very worried it might obstruct my beautiful face."

"Sorry Sam, no scar."

"Oh well, I think I'm macho enough already anyway."

"Okay, now I need you to take off you're shirt for me Sam," the doctor said.

"For you…you're not even going to buy me dinner first? And my sister's here, you know, it's not really appropriate," Sam joked, while he unbuttoned his shirt. He tried to pull it off, but groaned in pain. "Ribs are a little sore," Sam muttered.

"Okay, let me help you," the doctor helped Sam take off his shirt and then set about examining his stomach, which had already begun to bruise. "You have a broken rib and a few cracked ones too, Sam," the doctor said in surprise. Sam hissed in pain, as the doctor pressed on his stomach. "Okay, well, there isn't much we can do. Ribs have to heal on their own and they heal slowly, I'll have to wrap them, and for the next few weeks you're going to have to be careful. Let me just go get some supplies, I'll wrap your ribs, stitch you up and you'll be ready to go. In the mean time, make yourself at home, and lie down."

"Yes ma'am," Sam replied with a smile. "So Zoey, the sister's code also mentions a good sister waits on her injured and heroic brother hand and foot," Sam stated nonchalantly.

"That's okay, I'm sure mom's gonna want that job all to herself." Sam groaned in horror.

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous about that. This afternoon I was worried she'd be permanently attached to my arm. Don't tell her I said that though."

Zoey smiled, "I think you're more than a little lucky dad managed to get her to actually let go."

"I understand though Zoey. I may not remember them, but I do care about them. I know what they went through was hard and if that means them hugging me more than I'm comfortable with or you're mom—I mean Abbey being a little overbearing for a while, I'll let them have that."

"Isn't it weird?" Zoey asked.

"Which part?"

"Everything. I mean are you ever going to be able to call them mom and dad?"

Sam blushed and looked away, "Zoey those are powerful…I don't know, for right now, I'm having a tough time just calling the president, Jed. Maybe, after a while, but you have to understand the meaning behind those words."

"I know, but I think it's hard for mom when you called her Abbey today…"

Sam didn't know what to say, "I…I'll speak to her about it. If she wants me to call her…um…mom, I guess it might be a little forced for a while, but I'll try."

"Okay. I mean you don't have a hard time calling me you're sister though right?"

"Zoey, of course I don't. You're just that cool, I guess," Sam said, jokingly.

"I know I really am," Zoey agreed.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the doctor had wrapped Sam's ribs and stitched up his lip. "So do I get any pain medication, by any chance?" Sam asked, now that the adrenaline he had felt at the bar was gone, he was really starting to feel the pain.

"Um…I spoke to Abbey," Dr. Osborne said.

"That doesn't sound good," Sam said.

"She said she'll be here in, well I guess she'll probably be here in a few minutes now. And she said, not to give you anything because you might have had something to drink tonight. Did you have anything to drink, Sam?"

"That…that's not fair. I had half a glass of beer tops."

"I'm afraid that means no drugs until the morning then." Sam moaned.

"But it was half a glass."

"Sorry, but alcohol and these drugs are very dangerous when combined…"

"Fine, I get it," Sam said glumly. "Not even a Tylenol?" Sam tried.

"Nope, sorry. Try some ice, it keeps the swelling down," the doctor advised.

"Hate ice," Sam muttered.

"Sam, as you're sister, I feel entitled to tell you when you're feeling sorry for yourself. In fact, I think it's in the sister codes."

"Zoey, I think you'll find you're mistaken. Nowhere in the sister codes is that mentioned," Sam replied, but he was smiling again.

"O-oh…" Zoey said.

Sam, who was lying down, couldn't see, but a very pissed off looking Abbey Bartlet had just entered the room, "what's o-oh, Zoey?" Sam asked.

"That would be me," Abbey replied for her daughter with an icy tone. Sam immediately sat up on the exam table.

"Um, hi, funny meeting you here," Sam tried for humor, but Abbey didn't laugh.

"Where's his chart?" Abbey asked as she glared angrily at Sam. Sam unable to meet her glare, looked down at his feet.

"Here," Dr. Osborne said handing Sam's chart to Abbey immediately.

"A broken rib, cracked ribs, and stitches, in one night out. Sam what were you thinking?"

"Um… At the time? I think I was thinking, please don't hit me, I'm just a speechwriter. Zoey, I didn't say that out loud did I?" Sam asked, and was slightly satisfied to see the corners of Abbey's mouth twitch.

"Nope, I think that was just in your head, your masculinity levels are fine," Zoey laughed.

"Good, thank god." Sam said.

"Honestly, you two. So what happened? The secret service doesn't seem to have a clue."

"Well, we decided on going to a Georgetown bar, Mallory brought up my taste in women, I think she's secretly jealous, but… anyway, CJ thought it would be a good idea to order something called the grasshopper, Zoey did you get to see the bartender make it, by any chance?"

"No, sorry Sam," Zoey replied.

"Well, maybe next time. Though they might not let us come back now. Anyway, Zoey went to go get it for her and three assholes—" Sam noticed Abbey's glare. "Sorry, three less than upstanding citizens were bothering Zoey, so as her newly found big brother, I did what any brother would do and intervened. I think they called me little, which was hurtful, but I let it go, and then it was around that time they started confusing me for a punching bag. I would have hit back, but the big one sucker punched me, which was beyond rude, in my opinion. It was at that point, that Josh, who I'm going to kill later, thought it would be a good idea to hit my panic button, which I don't need by the way. The secret service came in and the rest is history. I have to say, my night out, while exciting, wasn't exactly what I was hoping for. Did I leave anything out Zoey?"

"Nope, that sounds just about right? Except it was all my fault, I'm sorry mom."

"Zoey, are we seriously back to that. For the last time, none of this was you're fault. I personally blame the three guys who thought it was a good idea to hit on the president's daughter, though I think after tonight they probably have learned their lesson."

"Okay, that's enough Sam. They're discharging you, so let's go," Sam got up and he and Zoey made their way to the door, "thank you Lisa for you're help tonight and this afternoon," Abbey said.

"Yes, thank you Lisa," Sam said with a smile. "Maybe I'll come back and we can go get something to eat." Abbey clapped Sam on his head.

"Really Samuel, enough. Oh and don't think this means you're sleeping in tomorrow. Jed wants you to meet him in the West Wing, bright and early at 6:30."

"6:30? Are you sure he didn't say 8 or maybe 9?"


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the west wing

Chapter 9

"Uhh, so sore," Sam whined as he slowly lowered himself down into one of the oval office chairs.

"Yes, I would imagine you might feel that way Sam. I'm glad to see you managed to get yourself up this morning," the president said with a wicked smile.

"Well, no, actually Abbey had someone come and drag me out of bed, but on a positive note, I finally got my drugs."

"You didn't happen to save me any did you?"

"Sorry, no, but in my defense, Abbey watched me take them. There was just no way to sneak you any," Sam replied with a small smile.

"Ah well, maybe later. So I suppose you're wondering why you're here at 6:30 in the morning."

"Well, actually sir, I thought this might be my punishment, for last night. In ret respect, though, last night wasn't the farewell to normalcy I thought it would be, but I did learn you don't mess with the secret service."

"Well, Sam, no that wasn't why I made you wake up so early; I woke you up because, unfortunately, this seems like the only time I'm free these days and I wanted to talk to you."

Sam looked worriedly back at the president. "Talk about what?" he asked.

"About how you're feeling. I know I'm not always very approachable, but I want you to know that I'm always here. So is there anything on your mind?"

"I can talk to you about anything?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"I don't want you to be mad…"

"Sam, I'm here for you. What do you want to talk about?"

"Umm…my par—I mean, I don't know what to call them," Sam blushed. "What's going to happen to them?"

"Well, from what I've been told. It was Mr. Seaborn, who took you, he'll face charges of kidnapping, as well as a few other things. Mrs. Seaborn, will probably face changes of conspiracy to commit kidnapping, but if she testifies against her husband they might let her off with lesser charges…Sam I want you to know that it's okay if you still love them—"

Sam looked back at The President, "I…I don't know how I feel about them right now. They…what they did was wrong and they lied to me. I don't know how to feel about that…" For a couple minutes the room was quiet. "Um…I spoke to Zoey last night and she mentioned something to me…"

"Yes?"

"She said, Abbey wanted me to…to call her mom," Sam blushed and fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Sam, you don't have to do anything you don't want to—"

"It's just…" Sam sighed, "I guess I could do that, if that what you guys want. It'll probably be a little uncomfortable for a while, but if it's make you both happy…"

"Sam, what do you want?"

"I guess, I don't mind," Sam stated thoughtfully.

"Okay then," The President was trying to hide a smile. He was glad Zoey had said something to Sam, he knew that Sam calling Abbey mom would make her day. "If you're okay with it, in that case, I was wondering…" it seemed to be The President's turn to look embarrassed. "If you'd consider changing you're name…"

"You want to call me Ben," Sam asked in a tone that made it clear he didn't want that.

"No Sam, I was referring to you maybe changing last name…"

Sam blushed, "You mean to Bartlet?"

"No to Washington," The President deadpanned.

"I…I suppose I should. I guess it would be wrong to keep using Seaborn…"

"Sam if you want to—"

"No, you're right. I guess I'll have to get used to it," Sam's brows furrowed, "Sam Bartlet." Sam tried the name out, and noticed a smile spread across The President's face.

"Doesn't sound too bad does it?" The President asked.

"No, I guess I can't lie about not being related to you know then," Sam added jokingly.

"Ahh… you know there are times when Abbey uses her maiden name to this day whenever she's mad with me."

"And Zoey changed her name to Cassandra Evans last night," Sam added with a grin and The President laughed.

"So any more questions, Sammy?"

"Yeah, um…my sister…are you guys sure you're okay with her staying. I know it might be hard, but she has nowhere to go. I won't lie, she's a handful, but she's still my sister—"

"Sam, I've already talked to Abbey and we've set up a room for her."

Sam smiled, "thanks. She really is a good kid once you get to know her. What time does her plane come in again?"

"I'll ask Leo, but I think she'll be here at around three o'clock. Any other questions?"

"Just a couple, sorry. What about my job? I know it might look bad if I'm part of the staff now. I can always go back to law—"

"Sam, stop, I would never ask you to do that. You are good at you're job and you fit well here. Also I don't think we'd ever find a replacement willing to work with Toby and Josh. God, I'm barely able to work with them sometimes," Sam smiled, and nodded in agreement.

"Okay, last question."

"Shoot."

"What exactly is going on with the press statement? When is it? Do you want me to make a statement?"

"As of right now, I think Toby and CJ have it covered, they're going to make a statement at eight and I think we'll go from there."

"So, honestly, what does CJ think we're looking at, in terms of how they'll react?"

"It's going to be big news for a while Sam, but you're not alone in this, okay?" Sam nodded, even though he really just wanted to throw up. "So, I guess since I'm up I might as well get to work right?"

"Yes, I think Toby has a few projects for you, but before you go, don't think I've forgotten about last night." Sam groaned. "Sam last night is exactly why you need security—"

"Because there are a lot of wasted assholes out there, who might decide to try picking up my little sisters?" Sam asked, knowing he was being a smart ass.

"Sam," The President gave him one of his stern professor looks.

"Sorry," Sam blanched.

"Sam you're not just Sam Seaborn speechwriter anymore. You're Sam Bartlet son of the President of the United States. Unfortunately, that means that there are some people, who might try and hurt me through you. The secret service are there to stop that from happening—"

"You're right, I'm sorry, I really am."

"Okay Sam, no more bars for a while and Sam," The President threw something to Sam, which he caught, "you're panic button," The President said with a smile. Sam let out a sigh, looking down at the little black device.

"Thanks…dad," Sam said as he walked out of the office.


	11. Chapter 10

Author's note: Thanks to those of you who have read my story, and a special thanks to those of you who commented. I really appreciate it

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own The West Wing or any of it's characters

Chapter 10

President Bartlet's POV

After Sam left his office, The President couldn't stop smiling, _dad _Sam had called him dad.

"Are you okay Mr. President?" came a voice from the door.

"Ahh, Leo, yes. Everything is wonderful," The President replied, still smiling.

"Mr. President, may I ask why the smile?"

"Sam," The President stated.

"What about him Mr. President?"

"He called me dad," if at all possible, The President's smile might have gotten a little wider just saying the words out loud.

Sam's POV

Sam had felt insanely uncomfortable addressing The President as dad. He knew it was stupid, but he even felt a little guilty. He knew his parents weren't really his parents; they had kidnapped and lied to him. But still…

Walking down to his office, Sam noticed more than a couple stares coming his way. While the statement may not have been released yet, everyone knew something was going on. Sam had been hauled out of The White House yesterday with no explanations given and now he was being followed around by two secret service men, who Sam might add, didn't even try to blend in. Though Sam had to admit the secret service had macho down pat. Maybe they could give him some advice; he was pretty sure he was going to need it. He would be living with five girls for, at least, the next few weeks. Both of his older sisters were going to be staying for a couple weeks for _support_ they had said, though Sam was pretty sure it was part of some master plan to find him an appropriate future wife; he had heard them whispering last night and the word call-girl was definitely heard more than a few times.

Sam tried to smile at all the people staring. He thought about blatantly calling them out on it, saying something like, 'hey Jeff, what you looking at?' but held back. He knew in, he checked his watch, oh god, less than an hour, there would be a lot more stares.

"Sam!" he heard someone call out to him. He turned to find Josh waving him over from his office. Great, just what Sam needed, he would actually enjoy yelling at Josh a little for his pressing of Sam's panic button.

Sam made his way to Josh's office, weaving around the gawking staffers. He sighed; they could at least try and be a little less obvious when staring. When he got to where Josh was standing, he couldn't help himself, "panic button, really Josh?"

"I was wondering if you were going to be upset about that. Let's talk inside, unless you want a public audience," Sam shook his head and followed Josh into the office, which Josh shut.

"Cool new bodyguards," Josh said.

"Really Josh?" Sam asked in irritation.

Josh just smiled; he knew Sam wasn't really that angry with him. "Why are they following you while you're in The White House though?"

"Well, let's just say, after last night there are some new rules. God, I feel like a five year old, in trouble for writing on the walls," Sam sighed.

"I take it the first lady wasn't happy—wow, did you get stitches?" Josh asked, surprised, as he stared at Sam's lip.

"Yup, that and a broken rib and a few cracked ones; and to answer you're other question, no, I don't think Abbey was too happy. When I first saw her she had crazy eyes and she wouldn't even laugh at any of my jokes."

"Well, Sam someone needs to tell you you're not half as funny as you think you are," Josh said with a smile.

"Zoey laughed at my jokes," Sam stated.

"Did she now? And you don't think they were just pity laughs?"

"No I think I know genuine laughter when I hear it."

"Fine, Sam I'm sure you're very funny. So how mad at me are you, just so I know where we stand?" Josh asked nervously.

"Well," Sam sighed, "I'm not really mad at you. If all of this hadn't happened and I saw what was happening, with those guys and Zoey, I would have probably pressed the stupid panic button too. So what happened to those guys afterwards anyway?" Sam asked curiously.

"Ah, well, what with their assault on the President's children and the copious amounts of pot the secret service found on them, I'd say their nights were worse than yours."

"I don't know, you didn't see Abbey, uhh…and then when we got back…did you know both Abbey and Ellie are doctors?"

Josh smiled, "I'm sorry Sam that sounds horrible, getting to play doctor with a couple girls."

"Eww, Josh, that's my mother and sister you're talking about. As soon as there is blood relation, playing doctor seizes to be any fun. And the whole time they were talking about the girls they were going to set me up with. While I promise I will never sleep with Laurie again, she is a very nice girl, and she's in school to be a lawyer. Really, the way they talk, you'd think I've never been in a relationship before."

Josh was now openly laughing at Sam. "That's hilarious. So you're enjoying you're new found family then?"

"Well…I…I guess, of course…but it's a little…you know awkward."

"What do you mean?" Josh asked, sensing the change in seriousness.

"Well, the girls are great. We get along really well, and I already have a sister…It's not hard to connect, but…I don't know…I spoke to Zoey last night when I was getting checked out and…"

"And?" Josh pressed.

"She suggested I start calling Abbey and Jed…you know…umm…mom and dad," Sam blushed.

Josh's eyebrows rose, "but you've only known about this for less than a day. They have to understand how…how weird that is."

"I know…I think they do, but you know, they've spent twenty-five years thinking I was probably dead…it…it'll probably be awkward and forced for a little while, but if it makes them happy when I…call them that, then I guess I can try, right?"

"Have you spoken to them about it?" Josh asked.

"Umm…I spoke to The…I mean Jed…this morning. He said he understood if it was too hard, but god Josh, he looked so happy when I told him I'd try. When I said, 'goodbye, dad,' when I left it wasn't that weird—"

Sensing how uncomfortable Sam was feeling Josh decided to lighten the mood, "and you know now that you're calling The President and First Lady mom and dad, maybe I can start calling The President Jed."

"Umm…I think Leo might kill you. You know how he is about—"

"And who might we be talking about Sam?" asked a voice from the doorway.

Leo stood awkwardly between the two bodyguards at the door, "umm, we were talking…about…um…Cleo in accounting downstairs," Josh spluttered.

Sam couldn't help himself and burst out laughing, "Cleo from accounting?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Way to go Sam, now he knows I'm lying—"

"No, Josh, I knew you where lying when you opened you're mouth. And Sam wipe that smile off you're face, Abbey told me to remind you the secret service will make sure you take it easy today." And with those few words, Sam's smile was gone and Josh was laughing.

"Sam, how does it feel to have a mother, who has armed guards at her disposal to make sure you do what she wants?"

"I don't know Josh, maybe we should see how you feel with my foot up your—"

"That's enough you two. Sam I left some work for you one you're desk. Why don't you get to it?"

"But I want to be there for the statement," Sam argued.

"So, you still have half an hour to do some work," Leo stated.

"Yes, sir," Sam nodded frowning at the injustice of the world.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own The West Wing

Chapter 11

Sam's POV

"God, I'm nervous," Sam said as he paced around outside of the pressroom. He could see the hungry vulture's just waiting to devour him.

"Are you sure you want to stand so close?" Josh asked.

"No, but I want to hear what she says," Sam replied.

"You know you can just watch it on TV," Josh said.

"I don't want to be in my office and I don't want to see the reactions of the staffers. They're already gossiping and staring and they don't even know what's going on."

"So you're The President's baby boy," Josh stated, trying to lighten the mood.

"What?" Sam asked. "What are you talking about Josh?"

"I was talking to Zoey—"

"God, I'm going to have to sow that girls mouth shut," Sam grumbled.

"And she says, you haven't even reached the thirty mark."

"Josh is this going to be a thing?"

Josh smiled, "so where's your panic button? I made sure to give it back when I was done with it last night."

"Josh I hate you, you know that—"

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen," came CJ's voice from the pressroom, Sam immediately stiffened, bracing himself for what was to come.

"Sam, relax, you look like CJ's about to pass you're death sentence," Josh whispered.

"She isn't?"

"I'm going to make a statement, I will not be taking any questions at this time…Twenty-five years ago The President's son Ben was kidnapped at a picnic outing. The police search turned up no promising leads and eventually the case was deemed a cold case. Some of you have come to me with questions regarding Sam Seaborn, who was indeed taken by the secret service yesterday afternoon to GW hospital. There it was confirmed through DNA testing that there is a 99.5% certainty that Sam Seaborn is the son of President Bartlet and his wife," for a second there was silence, as the news sunk in and then there was a cacophony of noise, questions coming at CJ from every direction, it was at this point Sam thought it would be a good idea to get out of the line of fire.

"Well, I think that went pretty well," Josh said.

"Really, did you Josh?" Sam asked with an incredulous look on his face. "Because I think it's time for me to go lock myself in my office."

Josh took a second to look around surprised to find every television in the west wing bullpen on and tuned to CJ's briefing, along with dozens of people all staring, whispering and pointing at Sam. "Yeah, that might be a good idea. I guess I see why you need the bodyguards now," he added.

Sam looked back at the two agents flanking them, having completely forgotten they were there. "Now that you mention it, I think I'm starting to appreciate them a little more," Sam said, as he watched one of the secret service agents stop a reporter, who had somehow made it out of the pressroom, and who was now shouting questions at Sam.

"Is it true that the people you believed to be your parents abducted you Sam? How have you been dealing with the situation? How do the president and his family feel? How did you react to the news? How do you think you're life will change? Is it true you were attacked last night in a bar?"

Sam didn't even look at the crazy woman reporter behind him, "and you thought CJ wasn't signing my death sentence?"

"Well…I'm sure eventually…this will die down," Josh said waving his hand at all of the gossiping staffers and towards the crazy reporter.

"Yeah? So it's just a prison sentence then?"

They had finally got into Sam's office and after closing and locking the door Sam flopped into the chair behind his desk. "How do you think they even found out about the bar incident?" Sam asked Josh.

"Well, there were a lot of people there and I think when they secret service came in there were a few people taking pictures—"

"That sucks," Sam said. "So do you want to help me draft some papers?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Honestly, do you really want me drafting your papers?" Josh asked.

"That's a good point, probably not. Last time, Toby wanted to know what I was thinking when I spelled evolution wrong. Josh what were you thinking when you spelled evolution wrong?"

"I think I was thinking, there's a reason I'm not a speechwriter," Josh said with a smile.

"Yeah, you can say that again," Sam laughed, but stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his ribs, "aww, don't make me laugh."

"Sorry, I can't help it," there was a knock on the door and both men turned to see who it was, Leo.

"Better unlock the door," Sam said getting up and opening the door.

"Sam, how are you doing? The President said you got into a fight last night."

"Umm…no Leo I think it's safe to say he was beaten. Fighting would have only been possible if he'd got a hit in, which wasn't the case."

"Thanks Josh, for clarifying that for him. So what's up?"

"Sam, I'm sorry, but we're going to have to increase security for a while."

Sam looked outside his office door and noticed there were now four secret service agents outside. "Leo, come on. What are going to do when I have to go outside?" Sam asked, incredibly irritated.

"Well, you'll have to let the secret service know beforehand and then they'll decide on what security measures are necessary."

"Why are they increasing security anyway?" Sam asked.

"I don't know Sam, maybe it has something to do with you're need to get involved in bar fights or the fact that the President's long lost son was discovered right underneath everyone's noses," Josh said with a smirk.

"Well I have to go get my sister from the airport—"

"No, the secret service will go get her," Leo interrupted Sam.

"Leo, you've got to be kidding. My sister just watched the secret service arrest her parents, now I don't care what you say, she's getting in a three and I'm going to be there. She needs a familiar face, and honestly, I want to be the one to tell her what's going on, before she finds out by watching the news or listening to gossip."

Leo didn't look happy, he had just come from speaking with Abbey, who wanted Sam under lock and key, until the vultures stopped circling, as she put it. "Okay, Sam, then I suggest you speak to Ron. I'll let him know what you intent to do," Leo said coolly.

"Leo, you're acting like it's wrong for me to want to go get my scared and confused little sister from the airport," Sam stated angrily.

"Sam right now, it is wrong. Do you have any idea what'll happen if the press gets wind of it, your heart warming welcome will turn into a day at the circus," Leo replied in an equally angry tone.

"Well, why don't you guys just lock me up and throw away the key? I'm not going to start living like some hermit because of this."

"Fine, Sam, I hope you have fun telling your father," Sam was confused for second, and looked like he'd just swallowed a fish when he realized Leo was talking about the president. He was right, telling his newfound dad wasn't going to be fun, but he was going to hold his ground, he was going to the airport and nobody was going to stop him.


	13. Chapter 12

Author's note: A special thanks to Tempeck2 for all of you're comments. I really appreciate you sticking with the story and enjoy reading your comments

Disclaimer: Still don't own The West Wing and having to admit it every chapter is really depressing

Chapter 12

"God, you can't be serious!" Sam had finally convinced everyone that he couldn't be held prisoner in The White House, only to find that his alternative was far worse. He had been forced into a four-car motorcade, watching outside the car window, as people stared and pointed. Now that he was at the airport he was shocked by what he found. He had been with the president four a year now and was familiar with what a lot of security looked like, but he had never seen anything like the security he found at the airport.

Under his breath he silently cursed The President and Ron, he knew they were doing this to get their point across. They wanted him to stay in and stay inconspicuous. Apparently they wanted it known that if he didn't do what they wanted he was going to be very conspicuous, very conspicuous indeed.

To say they were secret service everywhere would be an understatement. He could even see a couple on the roof. 'Really why would that be necessary?' Sam wondered. He was quickly ushered in to the airport by a pack of agents, and it was then that Sam realized he was fighting a loosing battle against Ron and Jed.

In the future, if they didn't want him to do something, he decided he wouldn't do it. This just wasn't worth it. The airport was packed with tourists and Sam had to stand around for twenty minutes with people snapping pictures of him while he waited for his sister to show up.

He had wanted to come to the airport so he could be the one to tell her what was going on before she heard anything from anybody else, but when the devilish looking reporters, and then the even more devilish looking paparazzi started showing up, he made the quick decision that he was going to grab Katie and run.

By the time he finally saw his sister he could have kissed her. He was actually dizzy and going blind from all the camera flashes and all he wanted to do was get the hell out of there.

"Sammy, what the fuck is going on?" asked his ever so sweet 14-year-old sister.

"Katie," he said giving her a glare, he hoped was half as impressive as Abbey's.

"Fine, what the hell is going on?" Katie amended.

"I'll explain everything to you in the car. Do you have everything?" Sam asked looking down at all of Katie's bags and secretly wondering how she'd managed to carry all of them.

"Yeah, Auntie said that some guy, Leo, I think, told her I should just bring everything, so she's sending everything else later. But I don't understand Sammy, I thought you said this was all some big misunderstanding," his sister was starting to get teary eyed, and Sam tried to shield her from the cameras.

"Katie, we'll talk about this in the car—"

"And why are all these people here? Why are they taking you're picture? Are those scary guys, like bodyguards, or something? Why do you need bodyguards Sammy? Does this have something to do with mom and dad?"

"Katie, we'll talk about this in the car," Sam lifted a few of Katie's bags from the ground.

"Sam, I can take those," one of the secret service agents around them stated, "we need to get you and Ms. Seaborn in the car now." Sam thought about arguing, he could carry his sisters bags, but relented and handed them over to the agent.

"Okay. Let's just get out of here before I go blind," Sam guided his sister forward and they were quickly boxed in by agents. When they got into the car, Sam actually heard one of the agents sigh in relief. This whole event had been a catastrophe and Katie looked just about ready to start crying.

"Sammy if you don't tell me what's going on right now, I'm going to scream!"

Sam thought it probably wouldn't be a good idea to mention she was already screaming, "Katie, god, this was not how I planned on telling you…When you called I really thought it was a mistake—"

"What are you trying to say? Mom and dad would never kidnap anyone, that's crazy! I mean dad can be an asshole, but mom would never do something like that. She's on the PTA for Christ's sake!"

"Katie, they did kidnap someone," Sam said.

"Who?"

"Um…they…Katie you have to understand, there were probably reasons why they did what they—"

"Sam, who?"

"They kidnapped me Katie—"

"What? Are you crazy? You're there son!"

"No Katie I…I'm not," Sam whispered.

"You…you're not…of course you are!"

"Katie, I'm sorry, but the doctors checked. Biologically there is a 99.5% certainty that I'm not their child," the words hurt, saying them out loud, Sam realized just how much they hurt.

"Sam…" Katie was crying now, "then whose are you? Is that why there was all those people at the airport?"

"Umm…biologically I'm the son of Abbey and Jed Bartlet—

"The President!" Katie shrieked. "You're the president's son? That's not…not possible!"

"Katie," Sam sighed, "I'm sorry."

"How long have you known?"

"I found out yesterday afternoon when I got off the phone with you. I would have called, but I wanted to tell you face to face."

"So you're like…the first son?"

Sam winced not liking the sound of that, "yeah, I guess, though maybe we can stay away from those kind of titles."

"Princeton and Cali en route," stated one of the secret service agents at the front of the car.

"Princeton? Cali?" Katie asked.

Sam sighed, as far as secret service code names; he didn't think Princeton was too bad. "I would be Princeton… and I'm guessing you're Cali."

Katie scrunched up her face, but decided against saying anything. "So you're like…Ben?" Katie asked. "I had to do a project on The President's biography for class. His son was named Ben, does that mean you're going to change you're name back?"

"Um, definitely not my first name. They…they want me to change my last name though. I guess I'm Sam Bartlet now. I'm going to have to get used to that."

Katie tried to smile, but couldn't manage it, "so what's going to happen to mom and dad now. They're gonna go to prison right?"

Sam frowned, "I'm sorry Katie, yes, they'll most likely go to prison."

"Then what happens to me? I mean…" Katie started crying again. "Will I have to live with Aunt Mary? I hate her and her house smells like cats and old people!"

Sam couldn't help, but smile a little, "Katie, you don't have to live with Aunt Mary. You'll come live with me."

"Really?" Katie asked between sobs.

"Really," Sam affirmed.

"But I'm not really even you're sister anymore," Katie sobbed harder at the realization.

Sam stared at her for a second, "Katie of course you're my sister."

"No, I'm not."

"Look at me Katie," Sam waited for his little sister to meet his eyes, "you're my little sister, no matter what; maybe not biologically, but in every other way. I changed you're smelly diapers. Do you really think I'd do that for someone I wasn't related to? I taught you how to swim and ride you're bike. I was there for you when you needed me. I'm your big brother. Do you understand?"

Katie smiled through her tears and hugged Sam tight, "aww…" Sam winced.

"What's wrong?" asked Katie.

"It's okay. I just hurt my ribs a little yesterday, but don't worry, the hug was worth it."

"So, like, are we going back to you're apartment?"

"Well, sadly no," Sam replied unhappily.

"Why not? I need to unpack all my stuff, right?"

"Well…we're going to be staying at the residency for a while," Sam felt like adding, unfortunately.

"What? Like with the president?" Katie's eyes lite up.

"Yup, The President, The First Lady, and their daughters. Though Ellie and Liz will probably only be staying a few weeks."

"That's so weird, but totally cool. I'm staying with the president," Katie said with a big smile. "I'm totally telling all my friends." Sam was glad someone was happy about the arrangement. "Are Ellie, Katie, and Zoe nice?" Katie asked biting her lip.

"Umm, yeah, annoying, but I'm sure they'll love you. Just make sure they understand they're not allowed to set you up on any dates."

"Why would they do that?" Katie asked confused.

"That's what I'd like to know. One night of being related to them and they're already picking out my future wife."

"Oww," Katie smiled, "that sounds like fun."

"Katie," Sam tried for another glare. "Do you remember the sister code?"

Katie sighed and from memory recited, "a sister must always agree with her brother."

"That's right, and under no circumstances will I allow myself to be set up."

"So even though you have four sisters now," Sam frowned at the number of women in his life, "I'm still you're favorite right?" asked Katie.

"As long as you follow the sister code," Sam said with a smile.


	14. Chapter 13

Author's note: Hey guys, so I'm looking for a beta to help me with my stories. If anyone's interested send me a message, I've been told I have a couple of typos, sorry I'll try and work on that

Disclaimer: I will and have never owned The West Wing, it's an awful truth I have to admit every chapter. P.S. people who do own The West Wing, please don't sue me

Chapter 13

"Well, we're here," Sam said with a smile.

"Yeah…" Katie muttered, Sam opened the door and took a step out of the car, only to find his sister still sitting in her seat.

"Katie come on," Katie gave Sam a frightened look. Sam got back into the car and took his sister's hand, "Katie, what's wrong?"

"The President is in there. You're other family is in there. What if they hate me?" Katie asked.

"Katie, stop, they're not going to hate you. I've worked for this man; I've known this family for over a year. They won't hate you. Why would you even think that?"

"I'm related to the people who kidnapped their son," Katie whispered.

"Katie, that's enough. You are not responsible for what they did, do you understand?"

Katie smiled, "okay, but that's still The President, like, the actual President of the United States," she said in awe.

"Yup, and you're Kate Seaborn and I'm Sam…Sam Bartlet, I guess."

"That sounds weird, Sam Bartlet," Katie smiled.

"Yeah?" Sam asked. "Well, Katie Seaborn, I would deeply appreciate it if you came with me. Also I think the secret service agent holding your bags is getting tired, might keel over any second. So what do you say, we spare the man and go inside already, I know a few people, who are pretty excited to meet you."

Katie giggled and got out of the car, "want to hear something funny?" she asked Sam.

"Sure," Sam replied.

"One of those bags is literally loaded with books. The person at the airport said it was over seventy pounds."

The secret service agent carrying the bags must of heard Katie and cursed under his breath.

Sam couldn't help it, he started laughing, "Katie that wasn't very nice."

"In my defense, I thought it was going to be you caring my bags."

"Oh Katie, I that is so definitely against the sister code. You're spot as the favorite sister is definitely in question now."

"No," Katie, tried to sound upset, but was giggling too much.

The secret service agent at The White House residency's door let them pass, and Sam was startled to find at least a dozen people waiting for them inside. They were all smiling and there was a 'Welcome Katie' banner and balloons everywhere. "Surprise!"

"And you thought they wouldn't like you," Sam said to Katie with a smile. Katie's mouth had dropped open and her eyes were bugging out as she took in the scene before her. There in the room stood The President, The First Lady, all of the First Children, The Chief of Staff, Josh, who Katie had met before, and those were just the people Katie recognized. Sam knew from his sister's expression, that she was overwhelmed. "Katie, you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…I guess," she stammered out.

"Hi Katie, do you remember me?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, you're Josh, my brother says you talk too much," Katie blurted out.

"Katie, you're place as my favorite sister is down right precarious right now," Sam said, though he was smiling.

"So I talk too much? Sam that hurts me," Josh said to Sam with a smile.

"Yes, well, when you pressed that panic button it hurt me too."

"Still mad about that are we? And how was you're trip to the airport? I watched you on the television; letting the secret service carry you're sisters bags, that's just wrong, Sam. Do you think you had enough security there, by the way? I was talking to Leo, I'm just not sure there were enough agents."

"Wow, Josh, I thought we were friends—"

"You two, enough bickering," Abbey interrupted. "Sam, are you going to introduce me?"

"Of course. Katie this is—"

"I know who you are," Katie smiled, unable to believe she was meeting The First Lady. "This is so cool. I did a paper on you for school," Katie stated.

"Oh really, what about me?" asked The President. "I'm The President of the United States, you didn't do a paper on me?" It was funny, The President actually looked hurt.

"No, I did one on you too, we have a lot of papers. Oh my god, your The President. This is so weird," Sam couldn't help himself, he started laughing.

"What's so funny Samuel?" Katie asked, looking offended.

"Katie, I'm sorry, you're acting like a star struck fan." Katie punched him in the arm.

"Oww…that's it, Zoey you're my new favorite sister," Sam declared.

Zoey smiled from behind her parents, "thanks Sam, I've been studying the sister codes."

"That'll definitely get you bonus points," Sam smiled.

"I hate you," Katie huffed.

"Yeah me too," Josh agreed.

"Wow, hate is a really strong word, and you know that could be considered a threat, Josh. I think I'll get my many bodyguards to beat you up. Katie, I still love you."

"What?" Josh asked. "You're willing to have me beaten and not her."

"Well, Josh, she's a girl and my sister. It would just be wrong to have her beaten up," everyone was smiling now, and Katie seemed to be a bit more comfortable, though she was still staring at The President with wide Bambi eyes.

"Sam you should sit down," Abbey said with a worried glance at his ribs. "How are your ribs feeling? Do you need more pain killers?"

Sam thought about it, his ribs were actually really starting to hurt. "There a little sore… Pain killers would be nice," he added.

"Okay, sit down and I'll be right back."

Sam had just taken a seat in one of the armchairs in the living room when he felt a tug on his pants. Looking down, he found a little boy staring back at him, "you're my uncle," the boy told him.

"And you're Gus," Sam said. "Lizzie told me a lot about you."

"Mommy says you're my Uncle Sam. I always wanted an uncle," the boy said, like Sam was a present just for him.

"Well, I've always wanted a nephew, so that works out pretty well. You know, Gus, as your cool new uncle it's my job to give you lots of sweets," Sam whispered to the little boy.

"Your job is to what now?" asked Liz, who had appeared out of nowhere.

"To give me a lot of sweets," Gus said with a huge smile.

"Sam," Liz glared, "if you give him any sweets I'll leave you to deal with the sugar high."

"You know what, Gus, we'll stay away from sweets than, but cool uncles still give really good presents," Sam reassured.

"Cool presents?" asked a girl, who Sam assumed was Annie, Liz's daughter.

"You must be Annie," Sam said as he smiled at the girl.

"And you must be cool Uncle Sam, who likes to give us lots of presents," the little girl replied; Sam laughed, he liked Annie already.

"Hi, I'm Doug, Lizzie's husband," said a tall brown haired man now standing over him.

"I would get up, but I'm under strict instructions not to. So Liz you know as your brother if he does anything wrong I'll beat him up for you," Sam said to his sister with a wink.

"Please, Sam, you're still recovering from you're last beating," Sam laughed.

"In my defense I was sucker punched—"

"Cool Uncle Sam?"

"Yes Gus?"

"Can I sit on your lap?" the little boy asked.

"Of course you may—"

"Not," Abbey finished for Sam. "I'm sorry Gus, but you're uncle hurt his ribs and would be very foolish to even think about letting someone sit on his lap."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Sam said agreeable as ever.

"You're not a fun grandma," the little boy pouted, before running off.

"Yes, you tell her," Sam laughed.

"What was that Sam?" asked Abbey.

"I'm I think I said…um…no yelling, right Liz?"

"No, I think I heard you say 'you tell her," clearly none of Sam's sisters had read the sister code.

Sam sighed, "Liz, did anyone ever tell you, no one likes a tattle tale?"

"Sam did anyone ever tell you lying, is cheating, is stealing?" his sister retorted.

"Nope, can't say I've ever heard that one."

"Enough, Sam, take the pills, keep you're mouth busy for a few seconds and here's some ice," Sam opened his mouth to complain, "and no complaining."

"God," Sam muttered, but took the pills and the ice anyway.

"Sam, you slept with a call-girl!" Katie screamed. Sam sat stunned for a second, then with a long sigh whispered, "this is my family."


	15. Chapter 14

Author's note: Still looking for a beta

Disclaimer: Will Never Own The West Wing!

Chapter 14

"Uncle Sammy! Uncle Sammy! Mommy says it's time to get up! Up! Up! Up!" That was Sam's alarm, and he had to admit it was a pretty good one, mainly because there was no way to hit the snooze button.

"Okay, okay, okay. No more jumping on Uncle Sam's bed or he'll turn into the Scary…Big," Sam began to rise out of the bed, "Bad…Wolf!" He shouted as he enveloped his new nephew into a tight embrace, ignoring the protests of his ribs.

"Sam!" Screamed Abbey.

"What?" Sam tried to plaster an innocent look on his face, as he held tight to Gus, who was laughing and squirming.

"For the last time, you have a broken rib, you need to be careful. Remember what the doctor said?"

"The one you wouldn't let me go out with?" Sam asked with a smile.

"The one you had no chance with, yes." Sam finally let go of Gus, who went screaming and running out of the room.

"You know that's not a very nice motherly thing to say, I'm wounded," Abbey couldn't help it and laughed. "Ahh, a laugh, finally, I was beginning to think you were immune to my charms…Well, I'm officially up, tell Liz thank you, by the way, I'm really starting to enjoy the perks of being an uncle."

"Okay… Sam?"

"Yes?" Sam asked.

"Do you think you'll need any help getting dressed?"

"Um…no…I'm fine…I can get dressed by myself."

"Sam…"

"I can do it," Sam repeated.

Abbey sighed; he was being stubborn, "come downstairs when you're ready."

Sam smiled and nodded as he got to his feet. He was moving to the dresser when the television caught his eye. He couldn't help himself, he was insanely curious about what people were saying about him. Turning on the television he flipped to a random news channel. It didn't take long for the reporters to start talking about him, apparently, Sam was big news.

"And the big news this week," that would be him, Sam thought with a sad smile, "is President Bartlet's long lost son, who was found after twenty-five years right under our noses working as the president's speechwriter. His name is Sam Seaborn." A picture of Sam filled the screen, and Sam blushed; it was a candid photo of him standing with Jed at a state dinner.

Sam flipped the channel again, this time to E! News, which he would normally never be, caught dead watching. "Sam Seaborn," there was some whistling in the crowd on screen and Sam found himself blushing again. "Just what The White House was missing don't you think George."

"Yes, what is The White House without a good looking first son, am I right ladies?" There was clapping in the audience.

"Let's go to Nina, who is currently outside of The White House gates," the screen changed to show a women surrounded by hundreds of other people and Sam's mouth dropped open; he had no idea that right outside there were hundreds maybe thousands of people. He couldn't understand what they were doing there, this couldn't all be because of him, could it?

"Hi Nina, what can you tell us about what's happening outside The White House right now?"

"Well Laura, the streets are in complete ciaos. What you're seeing right now is only a small part of the frenzy. This story is right out of a fairy tale and every American has been touched by it." Sam looked at the crazy reporter in shock. How many people exactly were outside just because of him? It was the weirdest experience he'd ever had in his entire life. He hadn't done anything; he didn't know these people, yet now all of a sudden, in their eyes he was famous. "We have people with marriage proposals—" Sam started laughing. He couldn't help it; people were standing outside with marriage proposals? It was just too weird. He shut of the television, still laughing to himself about the bizarre turn his life had taken.

Ten minutes later, Sam finally made it to the kitchen where The President, First Lady, Gus, Zoey, Katie, and a cranky looking Liz were all sitting eating breakfast.

Unfortunately, he had come into the kitchen missing one garment. "Is going shirtless the latest fad Sammy?" Katie asked Sam as she took out her phone. Sam was shocked when she started snapping pictures.

"Katie what are you doing?" Sam asked his little sister angrily.

"Sorry Sammy I promised my friends," she stated with a smile, not looking at all apologetic.

"What?" Sam didn't understand. "You promise your friends what exactly?"

"Well, that I'd send them pictures of you. They said you're like god and Andy was obsessed with you before you were famous. Now she wants a picture for her wall. She's going to be so happy when I tell her I got shirtless pictures though it totally sucks you're ribs are broken, the bandages, like, totally ruins the shot."

Sam's mouth was wide open, and he was spluttering like an idiot. "You…you're sending shirtless pictures of me to you're friends?" he asked his little sister, just to make sure he understood exactly what was going on.

"Pretty much. I might sell them on ebay too, they'd probably give me a pretty good price."

"No you're not!" Sam barked. "Doesn't family mean anything to you? I don't want pictures of me—" now Zoey had her phone out and was also snapping pictures.

Sam looked to Abbey and Jed for help, but all Jed did was laugh.

"Girls no putting pictures of your brother up for sale," Abbey said with a smirk.

"Aw man, can I still send them to my friends?" She asked.

Abbey actually looked like she was thinking about it, "Abbey," Sam almost cried.

"I don't see why not," Abbey said with a wolfish smile.

"You…you don't see why not? How about because…because it's wrong? How about because it breaks about ten rules in the sister codes? Or that it's…it's…you know what, whatever, take pictures, I don't care," Sam sighed and then held out a shirt to the first lady.

"Can I help you Sam?" Abbey asked.

"I…" Sam sighed, "I can't get the damn thing on."

"Really?" Abbey grinned from ear to ear. "Sam would you like some help getting dressed?" Abbey asked.

"Yes, thank you that would be very nice," Sam replied.

"Oh, I definitely have to get a picture of this," Sam heard Katie whisper.

Ignoring the comment, Sam allowed Abbey to help him into his shirt. "So what are we planning to do about Katie and school?" Sam asked nonchalantly.

"Thanks Sam," Katie pouted.

"Katie, honestly, you're sending shirtless pictures of me to your friends. It is definitely time to find you a school. So…" Sam looked to Jed and Abbey, "I don't know anything about finding her a school," Sam stated the obvious.

"We've already sorted that out. Katie, I read you're report cards, a straight A student. I talked to the head of Sidwell Friends School, Tom Farquhar, and as long as you pass the entrance exam, he'd be happy to have you," Abbey said to Katie. "Sam will take you today to be tested, and then if you pass, you can start tomorrow."

Katie gaped at Abbey, "I don't even get a day off?" she asked.

"Hey, Katie, if you give me you're phone for a couple seconds, I'll consider taking you tomorrow," Sam propositioned.

"And let you delete all of my beautiful photos, not a chance," Katie replied with an adamant look on her face.

"Fine, then, what time is this appointment exactly Mother hen," Abbey swatted Sam on the back of his head. "Hey that was supposed to be a term of endearment, right Father Josiah," he got another swat from Jed.

"Really? Now you're both just messing up my hair! Fine," Sam sighed. "Sweet mother dearest, what time is the appointment?"

"It's at seven thirty. There's a car outside ready to take you," Abbey finally answered.

"You know I was watching the news, Liz you'll be happy to know I've finally gotten myself a couple wedding proposals, and according to some I'm actually what The White House was missing," Sam joked.

"Which would be?" Jed asked.

"I think they used the phrase a, 'good looking First Son," Sam wiggled his eyebrows and laughed.

"So basically it was missing something pretty to look at?" Katie asked. "That's not very nice, I think Jed is very good looking."

"Thank you Kaitlin, I knew I liked you."

"Well I did get my looks from you…dad," the word was strained but he managed to get it out, "so really you should be flattered… Okay, Kaitlin are you ready to go?" Sam asked his sister.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she muttered, and together she and Sam took off towards the car.

* * *

President Bartlet's POV

"He…he just called you dad," Abbey whispered, looking close to tears.

Jed tried to hide his huge grin, "well, Abbey, we talked yesterday, and he said he'd try to start calling us mom and dad. Apparently Zoey gave him the impression we would like that."

"Well, it's true. Were you this happy when I said my first word? Don't deny it, I can see that huge smile on your face," Zoey noted happily.

"I am happy, I feel like a weights been lifted of my shoulders. A weight I had forgotten was even there."

"I know what you mean. The family feels complete now," Abbey said, with a happy sigh.


	16. Chapter 15

Author's note: would still really still like a beta, so write a comment or message me if your interested

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the clothes on my back and this computer. So do I own The West Wing, no. Do I own any of it's character, you guessed it, no.

Chapter 15

"Hello, Mr. Farquhar, it's nice to meet you I'm Sam…and this is my sister—"

"Yes, I know who you are," Mr. Farquhar said with a smile. "Abbey and I are close friends, she's told me a lot about you Katie." Katie blushed and smiled. "Why don't you both come into my office, I'll tell you a little bit about the school, answer questions, and then Kaitlin can sit for the entrance exam," Sam smiled and nodded. "After you then," Mr. Farquhar waved Sam and Katie into a lavish office.

"Now about the school…"

Twenty minutes later when Mr. Farquhar finally a long-winded speech that discussed the schools founding in 1883, its academic achievements, and athletic awards, he was surprised to find Katie hadn't fallen asleep.

"Do either of you have any questions?" the headmaster asked.

"Yes, as of late, my family and I have been getting a lot of media attention, I understand this is a private institution, but what other security is provided?"

"Well, Sam, we hire private security, who are in charge of keeping the perimeter secure, and we do extensive background checks on all of the staff here. We've had quite children with influential families attend this school and have never had an incident. We do allow other security, the school is more than happy to work with the secret service—"

"I don't need secret service though, right Sammy?" Katie asked.

"We'll have to discuss that later with Ron. Okay, well, Katie, are you up for a test?" Sam asked with a smile.

Katie's POV

"You're serious?" she asked the headmaster again, just to make sure.

"Yes, I am quit serious, your score was in the top two percent, which young lady, is very impressive."

"Great job, Katie," Sam kissed the top of his sister's head. Katie beamed, her brother's praise meant more to her than anything else. He was more of a father to her than her own father had ever been. Sometimes she probably teased him too much, but she loved him more than she did anyone else in the world.

"We'll be looing forward to seeing you tomorrow, Katie. Sam tell Ron," and Sam's confused expression the headmaster smiled, "yes, I know Ron, that if the secret service needs anything he should contact our head of security."

"Thank you, Mr. Farquhar," Sam replied as they shook hands.

"What do you say Katie, ready to go?"

"Yeah, can we get ice cream?" Katie asked with a pout.

Sam's smile faltered, "Katie—"

"We could ask the secret service. They could go in and get it for us if it's such a big deal."

"No, you know what, we're celebrating, and if you want to go for ice cream then we'll go for ice cream…" Sam turned around and called out to Mark, the head of his security detail.

"How may I help you Sam?" Mark asked with a worried expression on his face, like he knew what was coming.

"Katie would like to go get some ice cream. We're celebrating, I don't care where we go, but I'm going."

Mark's POV

Mark plastered a fake smile on his face, while inside he was cursing his luck. Taking care of the presidential children was never fun, Liz always wanted to go to parks with her children, Ellie worked at a hospital, Zoey was about to go to the secret services worst nightmare location, college, and now Sam.

Sam had a big target on his chest, over night he had turned into an American symbol, if the secret service had it their way they would lock Sam in the White House. They had already received more threats against Sam than the other three children combined; he even had more threats than The President. Sam was the secret services equivalent to hell. "Yes, sir," Mark replied, already thinking of the most secure ice cream stores in DC.

He thought about calling The President, but the part of him, that held his personal beliefs felt for Sam. A few days ago, he was just a speechwriter; completely free to go wherever he wanted. Now going to get ice cream with his sister was difficult. The secret service wasn't so insecure that they couldn't make this happen.

"Is Ben and Jerry's acceptable sir?"

"Mark, remember, just call me Sam…yes, I think Ben and Jerry's will be just fine."

Sam's POV

Twenty minutes later…

"Oh my freaking god," Katie whispered, as another camera flash went off in her face. "Sam, can we just take the ice cream and get the hell out of here?" She whispered to her brother, whose lips were tightly pursed. He had known that in the last few days he had become well known, he had gone to the airport and seen all of the craziness, but this was ridiculous. It made him angry to realize he couldn't even get a cup of ice cream with his sister without drawing a crowd. Waiting in line was the worst part of the entire experience, because the servers had turned into snails, as they stared wide-eyed at Sam.

They had finally got their ice cream from a babbling cashier, who charged Sam twice as much as was due, in their confusion. Ice cream in had, Sam was just about to say something to his sister. There was no way, they would be able to sit down, nor did Sam have any interesting in doing so.

"Yes, Katie," Sam replied as he tried to shield his sister from the majority of the flashing phones and cameras. "I'm so sorry about this," Sam whispered. This whole venture was meant to be a reward and had turned into a catastrophe.

"Sam, don't be. You're the best brother a girl could ever had," Katie smiled. "You're more my dad than my real dad ever was," she looked down at her shoes for a second, not meeting Sam's eyes, "He isn't a very nice man…" she stated.

Sam nodded dumbly; he isn't a very nice man? Sam had a sudden sinking feeling as he stared down at his sister…not a very nice man…


	17. Chapter 16

Author's note: Everyone I officially have an awesome new beta... Ziva D DiNozzo. I think she did a great job and I hope you all notice the significant decrease in grammatical/ spelling errors

Disclaimer: I don't own The West Wing!

Chapter 16

When they got back to The White House, Sam was still replaying his sister's words in his head over and over again, "he isn't a very nice man." Sam had known that for a long time and resigned himself to the fact long ago, after the first time the ** had hit him, but he never thought the man would stoop so low as to hit a little girl.

The realization that the man he once thought was his father may have hurt his sister was filling Sam with guilt. How could he have been so stupid? Sure, whenever Sam was around he hadn't seen anything, but maybe he had been blind. He had to know…he had to know the truth.

He dropped his sister off at the residence and made his way to the Oval Office.

"Mrs. Landingham, is the President available?" Sam asked.  
"Yes, Sam, but make it quick. He has a meeting in ten minutes." Sam smiled and nodded in response. Taking a deep breath, he reminded himself of what he had to do; he had to get the President to let him see Christina Seaborn, his so-called mother. He needed to ask her, needed to know about his sister and if he, Sam, had let her down.

Sam knocked lightly on the Oval Office door, "come in" the President called. Entering, Sam found the President sitting behind mounds of paperwork. "Ahh…Sam, how did your trip to Sidwell Friends School go?"  
"Very well, it turns out Katie is smarter than she looks." Sam said, trying to smile unsuccessfully. "She scored in the top two percent, so she'll start tomorrow."  
"And how did the ice cream trip go?" the President asked with a knowing smile.  
"How did you—"  
"Sam, I am the leader of this country…and Ron just filled me in. He said it got a little crowded."  
"Um…yeah. Looking back on it, it probably wasn't one of my better ideas, but…I don't know, it's hard. A couple of days ago I could go anywhere and do anything—" Sam started.  
"I think that might be a slight exaggeration, though I suppose now you definitely wouldn't be able to get away with sleeping with a call-girl."  
"God, you guys are never going to let that go are you?"  
"No, probably not…but I do understand how you feel. You're not the only one who has a difficult time getting around."  
"I guess that's true," Sam smiled.  
"So what's on your mind Sam?"  
"Why would you think—"

The President interrupted Sam. "Sam, I know you. I know that determined look on your face. In fact, I dread that look, it only seems to appear when you want something and you don't think I'll give it to you…so let's save some time and just get straight to the point."

Sam looked down at his feet, "I want to see my…I mean Christina Seaborn," Sam stated.

The President was taken aback and more than a little confused but held his composure. "Why?"

"I…there's something I want to know…I don't want to ask my…Jack Seaborn, mainly because I'd be happy to never see him again—"

"Sam, what is it exactly, you want to ask her about?"

Sam knew the question was coming and he was incredibly unsure of how to answer it. Should he tell the President? He didn't want to, he had never told anyone. For him, over the years, his father's physical abuse had become a norm in his life. 'Think of Katie,' a voice in the back of his head whispered to him. "Um, I…I'd rather not say, until…after."

"And I'd rather you not go see her. Unless you give me a good reason, then I don't think it's a good idea for you to go talk to Mrs. Seaborn." The President said the name with disdain. Sam understood, she had helped kidnap his son…Sam…it was understandable that the President would hate her.

Sam looked to the far wall, still unable to make eye contact with the President. "Umm…my sister…she said something in the car today…something that…that made me wonder about…about her relationship with…Mr. Seaborn." Sam was stumbling over his words, unable to bring himself to come right out and tell the President what he believed.

"Sam? What specifically do you want to know, and this time I want a straight answer." Jed looked Sam square in the face with one of those no nonsense glares he had become famous for over the years.

"I…want to know, if he hurt her."

"Sam…" The President had sensed this was coming, could see it in Sam's eyes. Jed knew all about abuse, he had experienced it first-hand. "Why would you think Mr. Seaborn would hurt Katie?"

Sam understood what the President was asking him. He wondered how long he could circumnavigate the question, the question he really didn't want to answer. "She told me…she said he wasn't a very nice man." That was true, it had been those words that had made Sam suspicious.

"Sam, stop," the President demanded in irritation. "Okay, I can see I need to be more direct…Sam look at me," it took a couple moments, but Sam was finally able to meet President Bartlet's eyes. "Why do you think that Mr. Seaborn hurt Katie?"  
"Why ask the question when you know the answer?" Sam couldn't say it, couldn't bring himself to.

"Answer the question Sam, I don't know anything until you tell me."

Sam's heart was beating fast and a lump had formed in his throat, "he used to…umm…when he got angry…he would get physical with me. It…it wasn't a big deal…I could handle it, but I…I never thought he would hurt…hurt Katie. I mean…she's just a little girl…he wouldn't…but if he did…I need to know. I know Katie would never tell me and I…I don't want to see him, but my mom—I mean Christina…when he used to…to hurt me, she knew. If he was hurting Katie, then I know she'd…" Sam had turned away from the President, having completely lost control. He felt a hand on his shoulder, but shook it off. "Just…I want to see her. Please, I need to see her. He wiped away tears he didn't know he had shed, and stared down at his feet, waiting for the President's answer.

Time dragged on and neither one of them spoke. Then Sam felt a hand forcing his chin up, forcing him to look the President, who was know standing in front of him, in the eyes.

"Sam, I understand how you feel—"  
"How could you—"  
"I understand because my father wasn't a very nice man either. I know how it feels. Don't tell me what he did to you wasn't a big deal because I know it was. Sam, you don't need to talk to Christina Seaborn if you don't want to. I can have someone—"

"I don't…I don't want anyone else to know. I didn't want you to know. I want to ask her. I want to look her in the eyes, so I know if she's lying. If he hurt Katie, I never thought he would, but if he hurt her…I'll…I don't know what I'll do. How could I let him do that to her?"

"Sam, okay…okay, if you feel this is something you need to do then okay, I'll set it up." Sam looked up at the President and nodded.

"Thank you—"

"Mr. President, the ambassador is here—oh," Mrs. Landingham had noticed Sam's tears and had stopped mid-sentence.

"I…I better go," Sam whispered, and then all but ran out of the President's office.


	18. Chapter 17

Author's note: Thanks again to my beta Ziva D Dinozzo. She did a fantastic job :) I hope you guys like my newest chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own The White House West Wing or the television show, though if I did that would be pretty awesome

Chapter 17

After Sam had left the President's office, he had walked swiftly to his office ignoring the ogling looks and gossipy whispers of the staffers, ignoring the worried expressions of senior staff, and trying to ignore the memories that flooded past the barriers he had created long ago to manage the pain.

Sam thought back to the broken bones, the scars, and all of the bruises. With time the broken bones had healed, the scars began to fade, and the bruises disappeared, but the pain…the pain stayed. For so long he had kept it hidden, but now with the fear and guilt that came with a suspicion that the same awful experiences might have been felt by his baby sister…

Sam's fingers traced over one of his more defined scars, on the inside of his palm. The scar was from a cigarette, burned into his flesh by his drunk, supposed father.  
Sam smiled as he thought of the lies he had told, so many lies, to explain all of the injuries. 'Sam what happened to your eye?' his teacher had asked. 'Oh that old thing? I got into a fight with a door, the door won.' Sam would always make up a story with comic relief; he had found it was the funny stories everyone was less suspicious of.

Even now, some people would ask him about the scars. He remembered Josh's shocked expression when he had first seen Sam without a shirt, 'what the hell happened to your back?' he had asked. 'Sailing accident, naturally I seemed to think it was a good idea to go sailing into some rocks; must have been drunk at the time.' The good Dr. Osborne had also been curious, and naturally he had told the same lie.

Thinking back on it, Sam was glad he had bandaged ribs the other day in the kitchen, which had hidden most of the more obvious scars, it was so much harder to lie to Abby than anyone else; it was like she could see right through him.

Sam tried to think of something, anything, other than his past, and was thankful to find there were mounds and mounds of papers as well as assignments from Toby vying for his attention on his desk.

He dove in, thankful for the litany of words that filled his brain. He had forgotten just how much comfort words could bring. He was on fire, going through the papers before him like a mad man, he hadn't craved work like this for a long time.

There was an annoying tapping sound, it was diverting his focus, he didn't want to take his eyes off the words streaming from his pen, didn't want to be taken away from a world where there was no pain. More tapping…'ignore it' he told himself. Damn it, and now there was a voice calling his name. **, that was it, the words were fading away and he was finally forced to look up away from his work and towards the annoyance that had interrupted the bliss he had been feeling.

Toby was standing in his office doorway, his head tilted and his eyes narrowed; it was the 'Toby's concerned look'. Great, just what Sam needed, another person worrying about him.

"How can I help you Toby?" Sam asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice; he wasn't sure he succeeded though, especially when he saw the worry in Toby's face increase.

"Sam, do you have any idea what time it is?" Toby asked, cutting straight to the point.

"Umm…" Sam honestly had no idea, though looking down at all of the work he had done…Jesus, he had finished almost all of the work that had been mounded on his desk; he hadn't even realized. "Okay…honestly I have no idea what time it is. Why don't you enlighten me Toby?"

"Sam, we're worried about you," Sam sighed. He got the feeling he was in for one of Toby's famous long-winded speeches.

"Toby, I'm fine. Honestly—"

"Sam, you're fine…really? A few days ago you found out you were kidnapped and that the President is your father, then you get in a fist fight with a bunch of drunk drug addicts, and then you get mobbed at an ice cream store, but you're fine?"

"Well, Toby thank you for that refresher. Silly me, I guess I must have forgotten. Though, for your information, the fist fight was more of a beating and I wasn't really mobbed…okay, maybe I was..." Blasted by an icy glare from Toby, Sam backpedaled, disposing the sarcastic tone he had adopted. "Toby, I understand why you and the others might be worried about me. You're right…I'm not fine, but I'm coping. What more do you want from me?" He was genuinely curious; maybe if he could give them what they wanted they would stop looking at him like he was some poor sick puppy.

"We want you to talk to us Sam. We don't expect you to be fine after everything that's happened. We're worried Sam…we're worried that you're shutting us out. We want to help you—"

"Toby, I'm not shutting you out… I just…I have other problems right now, Toby…problems I don't really want to talk about, not…not until I'm ready. I promise, as soon as I feel ready to share, I'll talk about it, but right now…right now I feel like my whole life is out in the open, there for everyone to see… God, I go out for ice cream with my little sister and suddenly the whole world knows about it," it was infuriating, speaking out loud about just how little privacy he had now.

"I need…I need some time before my latest set of problems are aired on The Tonight Show." Sam felt close to tears. "Please, Toby, I need you and the others to understand that though I care about you, for right now…for the next couple of days, I'm going to need some space. That doesn't mean I'm shutting any of you out, okay?" Sam asked, praying for Toby to understand, and not to ask any questions.  
"Okay Sam. I'll talk to them…we can give you space, if that's what you need…but Sam I hope you come to us before whatever these problems are air on The Tonight Show."

"I promise, Toby, you will all know before The Tonight Show. I have a feeling that even though I want to keep this…latest situation private, it probably wont be private for long."


	19. Chapter 18

Author's note: This is now beta read. Thanks Ziva D DiNozzo :)

Disclaimer: I don't own The West Wing

Chapter 18

A week. That was how long it took for the Secret Service to make a prison secure. Something about that was ironic. Sam thought about asking why the prison wasn't secure in the first place.

In that one week he had to spend waiting, he had been unbearable to be around. He guessed Toby had talked to the other senior staff because they had given him space. Funny how when he got what he wanted, he found himself overwhelmed with loneliness. Everyone was always staring and whispering about him now, he had four armed men, and sometimes more, following him at all times and Katie was avoiding him like the plague.

The media had deemed Sam a recluse. When Sam had heard that he had laughed. It was true he had only been out of the White House twice. Both times he had gone out it had been to presidential events, and each time Sam found himself swarmed by diplomats and influential people, who all seemed to want to meet, 'the long lost son.' That was what people were calling him now. He had his own title, which was…great…not. And just in case Sam's week hadn't been sucky enough already, the picture his sister had found the need to take of him with his shirt off ended up all over the Internet. According to Zoe, who had become his nineteen-year-old confidant, the only person he felt really comfortable talking to, he had his very own poster now. Sam was pretty sure, under normal circumstances, he would have been furious with his sister. However, under his new circumstances, with a week of beating himself up about not protecting his sister, Sam saw the photo getting out as karma. What did people say…Karma's a b*tch?

"Sir…we're here" Sam's head snapped up at the secret service agent's words. He was at the prison…God, he suddenly wasn't so sure he wanted to do this. No, he had to; he needed his mom—Mrs. Seaborn - to tell him, confirm for him that he had let his sister down. He knew if he really wanted to, he could just ask her, but he couldn't bring himself to. He couldn't look his little sister in the eyes and ask the question.

"O-okay…well then…" Sam slowly got out of the car. His legs felt like lead. As he followed the prison guards and secret service agents through a winding maze of halls, he couldn't understand why everything was moving so slowly. When he finally got there, to the door through which Sam was told Mrs. Seaborn sat, everything seemed to be happening too quickly. He wasn't ready, wasn't ready to look into the eyes of the woman who had lied to him his entire life. In that room sat a woman, who had stolen his love and affection, and the worst part was that deep down Sam knew he still loved her. She had been partly responsible for kidnapping him and she had allowed Mr. Seaborn to abuse him. What was wrong with him? How could he love someone like that? How could he love someone who had helped cause so much misery for his biological parents and who had turned his life upside down?

'Deep breath' he told himself. Looking up, he nodded to the prison guard guarding the door, with a silent request to open the door, the door that lay between Sam and the truth.

It swung slowly open and then there she was, sitting calmly as she stared out the room's barred window. 'Move,' Sam commanded his body. The sound of Sam's footsteps caused her to turn her attention…to him. Her eyes…the intensity of her gaze bore into him. "Baby—"

"No!" Sam cut her off as anger and sadness coursed through him. "Don't…don't call me that," he tried to calm himself, remember why he was there. Moving forward he took a seat across from his false mother. "I'm not here for you…what you did…I can never forgive you for that…the lies…" Sam shook his head; 'you're not here for a confrontation,' Sam reminded himself, he was there to find the truth. "I'm here because I need to know something," Sam took a moment to study Christina Seaborn's face. She looked like the same person he used to love...the person he had believed for most of his life to be his mother. It was hard to keep eye contact with her. "I'm here about Katie. She said something to me the other day. It was small, but it was the way she said it. She said that Michael isn't a very nice man," Christina flinched, recoiling as if she had been burned.

"Baby—"

"I asked you not to call me that," Sam repeated, as he tried to hold back tears. He felt so conflicted here and more than anything he wanted to run, run from this woman and the past she represented.

"F-fine…Sam…I want you to know I'm sorry…for…for what I did. What do you want to know?" Christina Seaborn asked. She sounded so sincere, for some reason, the look of sadness, guilt, and regret in her eyes made everything harder. Sam wanted to hate this woman, he was supposed to hate her…

"Did he hurt her?" the question came out in a rush and Sam quickly braced himself for the answer.

"I think you already know the answer," Christina replied with a deep sadness in her voice.

"I need to hear it…I need to hear you say it. Did he abuse her? Did you let that sick son of a b- hurt Katie the way you let him hurt me?...Answer me!" Sam yelled, as tears began to fall freely down his face.

"I'm sorry Sam. Yes…your father—"

"He's not my father…and you're not my mother," Sam knew the words were harsh, but she deserved it right? Christina Seaborn closed her eyes in obvious pain at hearing Sam's words. Sam continued, "You kidnapped me. You let that piece of garbage abuse Katie and I. How can you live with yourself?" Sam asked, standing up, ready to get the hell out of dodge. He had got what he came for, he didn't need to be there, didn't need to be near her anymore.

"Sam, I'm…I'm so sorry…tell Katie I—"

"No, I won't tell Katie anything you have to say. You've done enough. If I have my way you and your husband will never hurt her again…goodbye."


	20. Chapter 19

Author's note:

Before you read this chapter I want to share some statistics with you. Every ten seconds a case of child abuse is reported in the United States. More than four children die every day as a result of child abuse and every year more than 3 million reports of child abuse are made in the United States. The United States has among the worst records among industrialized nations. Child abuse is an issue that needs to be taken seriously. The children who suffer from abuse often aren't given a voice in society. Be aware, the statistics are frightening, if you see anything no matter how small speak up.

Disclaimer: I don't own The West Wing, but I do own the character Katie and she is totally awesome

Chapter 19

"Katie, I think it's time we talked," Sam had waited too long to talk to his sister. He knew that however much she had been avoiding him, he too had been avoiding her.

Katie had been lying flat on her bed as she read, 'Catcher and the Rye,' but now her head snapped up. Her face drained of color; Sam guessed she knew what was coming, what he wanted to talk to her about.

"I…I'm busy Sam," Katie stated, looking up at him with a pleading look.

"Katie…I went to go see her today," Sam knew from Katie's expression, she knew who he was talking about and was dreading whatever he was about to say.

"Why?" Katie asked, breathing fast.

"Last week you said something to me, 'he isn't a very nice man," Sam watched as Katie flinched. "I think that's a bit of an understatement," Sam continued, looking his sister in the eyes, "don't you?" Katie sat there staring at Sam, unable to say anything. "I wondered just how much of a bad man he was to you. You see he was always a downright B****** to me. I knew you wouldn't tell me if he'd done anything to you. You're like me in that way aren't you? But Christina…she knew, every time he hurt me she knew. I asked her Katie…she told me he hurt you too. Look at me." Katie was now staring at her book with silent tears running down her face. Sam waited, he didn't know how long. He knew how Katie was feeling right now and he would wait. Finally, she looked up at him. "Katie what did he do to you?" Sam whispered.

"He…it wasn't that bad…it only started when you moved away…I knew he was hurting you…I'd hear screaming and then you'd come up to see me with a bruise or bleeding…I'm not stupid," Katie stated with a sad smile. "He never hurt me like he hurt you though Sammy…he'd only hit me when he got drunk…it was never hospital bad…I guess the worst wasn't when he was hitting me. I'd usually lock myself in my room when he was drunk and was fine, but whenever you came home…that was the worst—"

"Katie…" Sam whispered looking uncomfortable.

"No Sam, don't tell me it was nothing… I was there…I'm not stupid; I know all the broken bones, the bruises, and the scars were from him. I've seen you're back…it makes me sick, Sam," Katie had tears rolling down her face now and Sam was speechless.

"Katie…I…I don't know what to say. I…that's in the past now, okay?"

"No!" Katie suddenly looked furious, "it's not in the past now. You brought this up, just because you'd rather pretend it never happened doesn't mean it didn't. God Sam, I'm done pretending dad's a nice guy. I'm done…he should be punished for what he's done…punished for the physical and mental scars he's created in our lives. I'm tired of watching you hide from everyone Sammy. I've watched people tippy toe around you for the last week…I wont do that." By the time Katie was done with her ranting, Sam was staring at her in shock. The truth of her words was startling, he had been hiding, but what did she want him to do.

People where already all over him and treating him like a fragile child, he didn't want to add to that by revealing the truth…it was too painful…the memories that sometimes kept him up at night.

Sam met his sister's concerned eyes. Saw the truth of what she was saying. He had never realized how brave and strong his sister was until that moment, when he saw steel and determination in her eyes. "Now we finally have a change to get out from under all the **** dad's created in our lives. Sammy, I know it sucks, but life is better when you're not crushed by lies. I think we need to tell people what happened with dad, we need to tell people what he did because it's the right thing to do… Sammy people are idolizing you out there. I know you hate that everyone has been watching you and talking about you, but they are. If you want to be true to those people who look up to you I think you need to come forward. Tell people about the physical abuse. Stop looking at the public attention with a glass half empty point of view. If you tell people you can help other kids and give a voice to people who don't always have one. Dad needs to face up to his actions, all of the horrible things he did," Katie looked up at Sam expectantly.

"You want to do this? Katie, you know I'd do anything for you—"

"No," Katie looked irritated, "this isn't just for me. This is about you too."

Sam nodded, "when did you get so smart little sister?"

"Well, I have one really awesome brother…he taught me a thing or two," Katie replied with a smile.

"Okay Katie, we'll come forward. I'll talk to Jed and we'll figure out exactly how. If you're brave enough to do this, to put everything out in the open, then I'll be right beside you every step of the way."

Katie's POV

Katie looked at Sam for a second. She knew this was the right course of action. Every time she looked at the scar on her brother's body, she felt sick with anger. It was those scars and the mental scars she felt everyday, every time she flinched when a door opened or shied away from a touch, that made Katie sure. She was sure that she wanted her father to pay for the people he had hurt and she was sure that she wanted to help other people, who were victims of abuse. She wanted to give a voice to all the kids who didn't have one. She and her brother had been silent and had covered up the truth for far too long.


	21. Chapter 20

Author's note: Twenty chapter! Wow, didn't think I could do it. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try and get another one up as soon as I can :)

Disclaimer: I don't own The West Wing

Chapter 20

Sam's POV

Sam sat waiting patiently for his friends and family to show up. He had called a meeting; having decided this was the best way to get everything out into the open without having to repeat himself too much.

He found himself, every few seconds, glancing surreptitiously over at Katie. She was sitting with her head in her hands, as if bracing herself for what was to come. When she had spoken to him before she had been so strong, but maybe she hadn't fully realized exactly what 'coming out' would mean.

Sam knew what this would mean. It would mean more attention from the public, more of his private life out in the open, and more worry. He knew Abbey especially wouldn't take this particular revelation well. Ever since Sam had come back she had been on him. When she wasn't playing a hundred questions with him she was watching him, her eyes following him whenever they were in the same room, and when they weren't in the same room she was calling him or others for updates on his 'condition.'

Then there were his older sisters to think about. They had become like Sam's second mothers, except they had developed a fixation on Sam's love life. Between Liz treating him like a third child and Ellie picking out clothes for him to wear in the morning…He knew they loved him. However, in this instance, Sam knew they were going to be on him for this. They would ask why he didn't tell them before, and even though they had only known each other for less than two weeks, Sam knew they would be indignant.

Zoey… Sam got the feeling Zoey already knew something was going on, but she was always so patient. He supposed he would be using her as his unofficial therapist from now on, though he was sure Abbey would insist he speak to a real shrink; that thought was daunting, having his every thought and memory picked apart sounded like fun.

Even though he knew his family would be unbearable, he worried the senior staff would be worse. Sam had wondered over the past week how they had been able to keep their distance from him for so long, but he still saw all the sideway-worried glances.

"Okay, Sam, we're all here," Toby stated, making Sam's head pop up. Sam was surprised to find that Toby was right, all of the people that mattered in Sam's life were present and accounted for (he had even invited Mallory, Mrs. Landingham, and Charlie).

"Sam, are you going to tell us why we're all here because I, for one, am dying to know?" Josh butted in, unable to take anymore waiting. He just wanted to know what was going on with his best friend already.

"Honestly, if it were up to me…I wont lie, I'd keep this part of my life buried. It's not how I want people to see me and I don't want to be defined by it. However, Katie, my fourteen-year-old little sister, seems to have more courage than I do…She's convinced me that it needs to come out." Sam frowned, dreading having to say the words. Hadn't his family had enough bad news?

"Please, just tell us," Josh pleaded. He couldn't wait for Sam's slow build up. Why did he always have to think like such a writer, having already prepared a beginning middle and end for every conversation? Josh was more of an in the moment type of person, always just saying whatever popped into his head.

Sam met Josh's eyes, but felt unable to keep eye contact. Taking a deep breath and looking anywhere, but at the other people in the room, Sam conjured up the courage to speak. "I'm sure you've all noticed I've been acting distant the past week. That's at least partly because I've been trying to come to terms with all of the recent changes in my life…I guess it's not everyday I person finds out they're the…whatever it is people are calling me—"

"The long lost son," Zoe commented helpfully.

Sam smiled at her, "It's catchy… I'll give them that. I'd probably have preferred it if they'd just call me Sam though." Sam sighed, "Sorry, getting sidetracked. Well, the truth is…that's not the only reason I've been distant. This past week, I've been confronted with some demons from my past. Yesterday I went to go speak with… Christina Seaborn—"

"You did what?" Abbey shrieked, with a furious look on her face.

Her expression chilled Sam to the bone, but he braved on, "Umm…for a good reason. I spoke to her and she confirmed that my…I mean Mr. Seaborn has been…been abusing Katie." Everyone in the room turned to stare at Katie with shocked expressions on their faces.

Katie sat, looking at her hands for a few seconds, before whispering, "It's true." Abbey gasped, a look of horror was plastered on her face.

"Sam," Josh stared at Sam with an expression of dawning compression, as if everything had finally clicked into place, "your…oh god your back." Josh's face had gone chalk white. Bending over, he clutched onto a near by table, "I think… I'm going to be sick," Josh gasped.

"Josh just—"

"Sam," Abbey was now staring at Sam. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, as if she was having trouble bringing herself to speak. "What's…what's Josh talking about?"

Sam took a deep breath, this was going just about as well as he had expected. "He used to…to hurt me to," Sam could see the fury in Abbey's eyes the instant the words were out of his mouth. "I…I have a few scars on my back I guess."

Katie let out of humorless chuckle, "a few Sam?"

"You told me you were in a boating accident," Josh whispered, with a expression of hurt confusion on his face.

"Yes, I did…that was a lie."

"So the scar on your palm?" Josh asked.

Sam sighed, "Josh…" he really didn't want to talk about all of his scars right now, but from the look on Josh's face, Sam knew he wasn't going to let it go. "Fine…yes, that was a cigarette burn."

"He burned you?" Zoey asked, her eyes wide and tears running down her face.

"Zoey, don't…don't cry. It was a long time ago—"

"Really because I'm pretty sure last Christmas he broke your arm," Katie stated. Sam shot her an angry glare. It was true, but still.

"You said—" Josh started.

"Yeah, well, I lied," Sam was getting more than a little tired of rehashing past injuries. "I didn't ask you all here for a pity party. Yes, he hurt me…a lot; I'd say ninety percent of the broken bones, scars, and bruises I've accumulated over the years were from him…" Sam let everyone digest that for a few moments. "I'm telling you this because Katie reminded me that you cant make your past go away by trying to cover it up. She and I agreed it's time to come clean. When I found out he had been hurting my little sister I was angry, but mostly I felt guilty. If I'd told someone what was happening to me before, this would have never happened to her. I know I'll have to live with that for the rest of my life. Katie and I have decided it's time to give more voice to the children who are hurt by people close to them. So tomorrow…I'm going to make a statement to the press about what happened to me and then I plan on working to help stop abuse however I can. I hope I have all of your support because each one of you mean a lot to me."


	22. Chapter 21

Author's note: Hope you enjoy. This chapter was inspired by a review from Daisy Wilson, you were right there needed to be a reaction from Abbey. Thank you also to my other reviews, especially Dimples73 and Gracie's mom. I love reading reviews, the comments make me a better writer and I really appreciate them. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter. Let me know what you think with reviews

Disclaimer: I don't own The West Wing or any of its characters... that's all I have to say about that...

Chapter 21

After Sam's confession he had asked to be alone. He hated the looks he was getting from his friends and family. Their reactions were worse than the reactions they had when they found out he was the president's kidnapped son. This time he was telling people of a deep secret, one he felt guilty for hiding, and this time he could tell there were a few people in the room who were upset with him for keeping the secret from them, for lying to their faces.

Maybe this was also worse because this secret made Sam feel damaged. That was one of the reasons he had never told anyone before, that and because despite everything, for some reason, despite all of the pain his fake dad had caused him, Sam had always convinced himself he loved the man.

Sam lay on his bed fully clothed and emotionally drained. He wasn't sure how much more drama he could handle in his life. As he pressed his face into the bedspread, taking long deep breaths, he heard a knock at the door. He felt an irrational sense of anger towards the person disturbing his solitude. For once he just wanted to be alone. He wanted time to prepare himself for the next onslaught of media attention, gossip, and stares. Why couldn't people just give him that?

He hoped if he just remained quiet the knocker might just go away, but he knew his hope was futile when he heard the door creek open. He prepared himself to yell, he wanted to yell and be angry with someone. He needed to release his anger; there was so much anger he had stored away over the years. However, he stopped himself when, after sitting up, he found himself looking up at Abbey Bartlet.

Abbey was the one person Sam couldn't be angry with. Sam knew how much she had lost when he had disappeared. He had heard stories of how horrible his disappears had been for her; she had even fallen into depression after he had been taken. When he had asked her about it she'd smiled sadly and said the only things that kept her going back then were the girls and Jed.

"Sam…" Abbey stood awkwardly at the door. Sam felt bad; he knew she still was unsure of herself around him. Unsure of how to talk to him, how close he'd be willing to let her get. He knew that was his fault, it had been easy to let the girls in, but for some reason Abbey was a different story. He loved her; he had come to love her before he had even known she was his mother, but still he held back. Sam's last set of parents…they weren't exactly the best parents someone could ask for. He knew Jed and Abbey were good people, but that didn't stop the wariness. He could quite bring himself to remove the barrier around himself, which he had created long ago.

Abbey moved forward into the room and took a seat on the bed next to Sam. Her eyes were red rimmed and it was obvious she had been crying. Sam found himself looking down at his feet. He felt a mix of guilt and shame and couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes.

"Sam," Abbey said his name again, this time in little more than a whisper, as she took his hand in hers. Part of him couldn't stand the physical contact, but part of him longed for it. "This is my fault."

Sam's head jerked up and he looked back at Abbey eyes wide with shock. "No," he disagreed immediately and without hesitation. "It's not your fault, you—"

"I didn't watch you. I'm your mom and I…I wasn't watching...I was supposed to take care of you and now I'll never forgive—"

"Ab—mom," the word felt awkward in his mouth, but he continued, "this isn't your fault. If anything it's mine. I…I let that man hurt my sister, all because I wasn't brave enough to speak out."

"I want to see…I want you to show me," Abbey now had tears running down her face. Sam felt sick to his stomach, hoping she wasn't asking what he thought she was asking.

"What?" Sam asked his voice cracking.

"I want to see you're back," Abbey responded.

"I…" Sam's face flushed and for some reason he felt close to tears. Sam wasn't the crying type; he had spilled too many tears in his early life.

Abbey flipped his hand, which she was still holding, so that his palm faced up, and he cringed when he realized what she was doing. She was looking at the cigarette burn scar. She slowly traced her fingers over it while he sat there unsure of what to do with himself. He wanted to yank his hand away. He didn't want her to see it, see the evidence of all those years living with a monster.

"He burned you?" Abbey asked, as tears began to run down her face. Sam cringed at the words, at the emotions her tears invoked in him. Slowly, he nodded his confirmation, unable to say the words out loud. Abbey took Sam's head in her hands and forced him to meet her eyes. "Sam I need to see. I'm your mother and I need to know.

Sam's chest felt tight and his stomach knotted. "Okay," he whispered. He got up slowly, wishing he could be just about anywhere else. He'd take a media infested airport over this any day.

He took of his jacket and then his shirt, taking his time as he undid his tie. And then he began to unravel the bandages around his chest, supporting his broken rib, which was throbbing along with his increasing heartbeat. Finally, he turned around so Abbey could see his back.

Her gasp was like a physical stab through his heart and her sobs where the final blow. He just wanted this little meeting to be over. He wanted to curl up into a little ball, the way he used to when he was younger, and hibernate for a couple of days, until everything didn't hurt as much. Until people started treating him the way they used to. This moment was like all of his nightmares coming true. This was one of the very reasons he had never told anyone what had happened to him when he was younger because he didn't want to be defined by what had happened to him; he didn't want to be treated differently.

Well, he sighed, it was clear; he wasn't going to get what he wanted. The media wouldn't stop talking about him and stalking him, his friends and family would now never think of him again as just Sam. Now he was the president's son who was abused as a child. He stood there for a second, taking a couple breaths to steady his breathing, as he simultaneously tried to tell himself everything would work out in the end. Turning back around to Abbey, Sam engulfed her in his arms, as he spoke gentle soothing words. Everything was going to be okay, he told her and himself, over and over again.


	23. Chapter 22

Author's note: Sorry it took a little bit to write this chapter...hope you enjoy. Remember comments are always appreciated

Disclaimer: I don't own The West Wing television show, but I might own the west wing of The White House...no I don't own that either :(

Chapter 22

"Ladies ad gentlemen, please take our seats, the press briefing will begin now…" CJ waiting for all of her marry band of reporters to take their seats, as the lead weight in her stomach continued to reminder her of what was about to take place. She had made her opinion on what Sam was about to do very clear. She had never seen someone become so engulfed in media coverage, as Sam had been in the past few weeks and this just going to entrench him further. She knew Sam didn't like the attention, knew he always cherished his privacy… she had tried to talk sense into him, but he had insisted. He was even determined to speak to the media himself.

After they had all taken their seats she took a deep breath before speaking, "today we're not going to have our usual press conference," deep breath, "Sam Bartlet," she remembered to use the new last name, "is going to be making a statement." Naturally the reporters erupted into chaos and her announcement, like she knew they would. "Everyone calm down, and sit down please…" again she waited for them to take their seats, it was at times like these she felt like a strict teacher disciplining children. "Sam is going to be making a short statement and if you are quiet he might answer a few questions." Personally, she doubted there would be any questions.

* * *

Sam's POV

To say he was nervous was an understatement and CJ's lack of support had just added to his nervousness. Personally, he had no desire to do this, but he was tired of everyone speaking for him…he wanted his voice back, he didn't want to the hermit long lost son of the president anymore. It was time he spoke out and this was what Katie wanted, for him to be the voice of others, who had experiences abuse in their lives. He listened as CJ spoke in the other room as he prepared himself. He had spoken to the media become, had done talk shows and been interviewed, but that was when he was just a speechwriter, that was back when he was nobody, and now he turned on the television and it seemed like people were always talking about him.

He felt someone tap on his shoulder and the knot in his stomach grew, "you're on," Josh whispered. He was on…great…he was totally ready, not freaked out at all.

Slowly he stepped forward, and gradually made his way towards CJ, who was trying to give him a reassuring smile, but it was marred by the worry in her eyes. If CJ was worried…nope, not going to think about it. He was going to stand there in front of those reporters and get back his voice…yup he could definitely do this.

He smiled back at CJ as she patted him on the shoulder and stepped back into the corner, giving him the stage, but still ready to intervene if he needed her.

Sam looked down for a long second, taking a deep breath before looking up at all the reporters, who looked ready to attack. He was suddenly very glad he wasn't press secretary. As soon as he was done here he was going to be on his way back to his office where it was safe. "Hello," Sam smiled, trying to lighten the atmosphere a little. Why did they look like they were ready to eat him or something, it was scaring him, a little. "I'm Sam Sea—Bartlet," wow that was a good beginning, didn't even remember his last name. "Sorry, it would seem I'm still getting used to a few changes in my life," he smiled, and was glad to see that some of the reporters looked to have a bit less hunger in their eyes. "As I'm guessing most of you know…unless you've been living on a deserted island the last few weeks," that got a few chuckles…good. "I recently discovered that I was abducted twenty five years ago and am the lost child of The President and First Lady. I've been told my case is officially bigger than that of the Lindberg baby," more chuckles. "I've heard I'm now the Long Lost Son, I don't know who came up with the title, but it's catchy, though you really can just call me Sam." Now there was laughter, and talking didn't seem so difficult. "I'm sorry I've been a bit of a recluse the past few weeks, but being mobbed at an ice cream store can do that to a person. Okay, jokes aside, I'm here today for something a bit more serious." Sam paused this was the hard part, he tried to pretend he was the only person in the room, as he closed his eyes. He had to do this…he opened his eyes and spoke, "twenty-five years ago I was kidnapped by the man I recently believed to be my father. He took me away from a loving family and changed my life. Not only did he abduct me, but over those years he physically abused both me and my sister," the room erupted with sound. The reporters stood and started shooting off questions. Sam took a step back as the nerves he had managed to keep at bay returned once more full force.

Then there was a hand on his shoulder and he was being guided away from the chaos in the conference room by a secret service agent, more secret service agents rushed forward to stop the swarm of reporters from accessing Sam. Sam had done it…he had spoken out…for his sister…for himself…and for others who didn't think they had a voice.


End file.
